Save This Last Dance
by blond bombshell
Summary: Bella Swan was tired of looking for that perfect romance and instead chose to only love dancing, but when she meets famous choreographer Edward Cullen, she wonders if her search for love really is forgotten.
1. Crime and Punishment

**CHAPTER ONE: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT**

"Isabella Swan?"

"That's Bella Swan, Professor Coolidge," Bella said, rolling her eyes at his mistake after she reminded him time and time again she preferred to be called Bella. She knew she shouldn't have, but she hated having to get used to people constantly using a name she hated. And considering she had been in Coolidge's class for two months already she would think he would know her name by now.

"Yes," Coolidge murmured in his usual monotone, but she knew he wouldn't remember. "Here's your quiz, quite a tumble from the last I must say. The real test will be next week, if you fail that I would hate for you to be my student next semester."

Bella glared at him and snatched her quiz from his hand and walked out of the class. Once she was out in the hallway, she finally looked at the grade written atop her test paper. Dammit! Her parents were going to kill her when they found out. Bella shook her head, twenty-two years old and she was still afraid of her parents—well, mother and step-dad. Phil and Renee expected their only daughter to do well at law school and make exceptionally good grades so she could take over the family law firm one day. It was Bella's first year of law school and already she had a C. She would have to tell her parents, because knowing her parents they would find out anyway. And Bella didn't want to have liar on the list of everything against her too. As Bella walked out the building towards the parking lot all she could think about was how she hated her life. Her parents never let her think for herself ever. Even when Bella finally moved out of the family estate a year ago her parents didn't support her moving and they would drop by her apartment unannounced for a month to be sure she could actually take care of herself.

Phil and Renee never trusted their daughter to lead her own life so instead they had mapped it out for Bella her whole life. Bella went to the college of Phil's alma mater because it was expected. She couldn't take her dream job of working at the popular teen club called Night Vision when she was seventeen because her Mom made her be a gopher at the family firm instead. And worst of all, none of Bella's boyfriends were acceptable to bring in the infamous Renee and Phil's presence. If the guy didn't fit Phil and Renee's crazy list of expectations they made sure their daughter didn't go out with the kid. Needless to say when Bella's prom came, she hired Ben Cheney to pretend to be her date for a hundred and fifty dollars (he's expensive) and then he took her to pick up her real prom date after meeting the parents who absolutely loved Ben, as expected of course. They would have never liked Tyler Crowley, her real prom date and then high school boyfriend. Who was all about bumpin' hiphop and gangsta rap from his Escalade while driving high above the speed limit and cutting off other cars. Though Tyler had a death wish, he was one of the sweetest guys Bella had ever met and they were still friends till this day. But you could never tell Phil and Renee that, they only liked guys like Ben Cheney—perfect on the surface and perfect on paper.

Bella started her Altima and drove home feeling even more stressed than usual. She didn't think she could handle law school anymore. Law was just something she had no interest in whatsoever. Bella obviously took it to please Phil and Renee and get them off her back. Bella didn't understand why she had to be the one to handle the family law firm one day. Why did her parents force her to do it? At times like this, Bella hated her parents for never considering her feelings. And she hated herself for never standing up to them.

When Bella got to her apartment, which was in the perfect neighbourhood of course—her parents wouldn't accept nothing less—she called her best friend Jacob Black. It was Friday and she wanted to go dancing like she did every weekend. Dance was the only time Bella felt free, dancing always made her forget the stress of her life. She always felt like the weights were being lifted off her shoulders when she did a spin or a new move she just invented. Bella use to take dance classes until she was ten, and even though she was clumsy and knocked everyone over at her Swan Lake recital, she practised and what came out of it was knowing ballet wasn't her calling. Tyler introduced her to hip hop when they became friends at eleven, and she fell in love—and not with just the dance. When she was fourteen and her parents found out, they made her quit because she was in high school now and she was expected to pay even more attention to her studies and in-school extracurriculars that would look good on her college applications. So the only time Bella could dance was at parties with her friends or clubs. Dancing was way too fun for her to give up doing completely just because her parents wanted her to.

"Hello," Jacob picked up on the first ring and Bella smiled.

For some reason all Bella's friends were guys, it wasn't that she didn't get along with girls or anything. It was just she was one of those girls who were considered to be just one of the guys because she could do everything the guys could or better. When she was kid she was always rough housing with the guys and playing football or basketball. But her parents made her stop because a lady wasn't suppose to act like that. So even though that Bella was now a girlie girl she still had her tomboy moments and she stuck to having all guy friends. She felt more comfortable around guys and attracting guys friends became second nature. Though it sometimes had its bad moments, the guys girlfriends would always get jealous and some of the girls even wanted to do damage to her like this girl named Lauren—but that's another story.

"Picked up on the first ring? Mmm you must be bored," Bella said. "How long have you been waiting for me to call?"

Bella could tell he was rolling his eyes, "You flatter yourself way too much Bella. But you're right I am bored out of my mind, so let me guess you want to go dancing tonight?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella laughed lightly. "And besides I need to get my mind off my quiz score. I got a C."

Jacob felt her pain, he knew how Renee and Phil were, and for that reason he stayed away from them completely. He always felt like they were judging him just because his family didn't have as much money or because he went to a cooking school instead of college. "A C isn't that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Bella said in disbelief. "My mom tripped because she found out I got a B in one of my classes last quarter. It's straight A's and nothing else is acceptable you know that."

Jacob sighed, "Bella, don't stress about that, you know its impossible to live up to your parents standards and its time you stopped trying."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

"Bella, you know what I mean. It's time you stand up to them, you're going to make yourself sick if everything you do in your life is for them," Jacob said matter of factually. "When you're older you're going to regret not following your dreams and I don't want to see you so unhappy going to a job you hate everyday. And face it Bella, you'd never cut it out as a lawyer, you're just too nice."

Bella laughed, "I'm too nice to be a lawyer? What does that mean?"

Jacob knew she was choosing to ignore everything he just told her so he let it slide that time, the girl was already stressed enough. "Oh please, you can't even lie to your parents without stuttering or getting remorseful. And you plain suck at arguments, and when things get tough you tend to either run away or fold instead of face it head on. How are you going to be a Prosecutor if you can't even do those simple things?"

"Wow, that was straight to the point," Bella said quietly, and she expected nothing less with Jacob. It was always no holds barred with him, Jacob always told her the truth because he wanted what's best for her but in a different way from her parents and Bella appreciated that.

Jacob figured it was time for a change of subject before Bella shrunk further in her shell of depression that she so desperately tried to hide from him, "So what time are you picking me up tonight? My car's in the shop again, I wish I had the money to get a new one."

"I'll pick you up at say...seven? and don't worry, you can always call me for a ride," Bella said.

"Seven is good, so you want to be my chauffeur now? Wow, I knew it was a good idea to become friends with you in Junior High," Jacob said.

Bella laughed, and her sour mood lifted once again with Jacob's words. He always knew how to make her laugh, he was a great best friend. "Damn right I'll be your chauffeur, so tonight you'll address me as Ms. Swan and I'll expect a bonus by the end of the night."

"You'd charge a struggling chef?" Jacob said in mock disappointment. "Maybe I should have listened to Ben Cheney in high school when he called you evil."

"He did not! And if he did, it was probably because I never wanted to date his spoiled ass," Bella remarked. "It's weird that you brought up Ben, I was just thinking of him for some reason today."

"Why?" Jacob asked surprised, knowing how much Bella despised the guy.

"Well whenever I think of my senior prom, he comes up too. It's inevitable," Bella said.

"Oh yeah, that was absolutely hilarious!" Jacob said, as the memory of his best friend's prom date or dates came to him again. "I thought Tyler would kill Ben because he refused to leave you alone, even after you paid him he still acted like he was your real prom date instead of Tyler."

"I know, I would have at least gave Tyler a dance if he didn't charge me so much," Bella said with a laugh. "He brought it on himself."

"I think that was the only time you never got caught by your parents," Jacob said. "Thinking about it, I think that was the only time you ever defied your parents also. A little lies here and there, but it was the only time you didn't do exactly what was expected of you. You did something for yourself. Where is that girl again?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're talking to her."

"Really?" Jacob said skeptically. "Whatever you say sunshine..."

Later that night, Bella was dressed in her standard club clothes: a short sequined silver dress that reached mid thigh, adorned with translucent black tights. To complete her look Bella wore open toe tall heels that made her legs as long as possible. Her dark brown hair was curlier than usual and she had a few new accessories to make herself look even more beautiful—a thick black belt cinching her waist, and matching hoop earrings. Jacob was going to die when he saw her. He always took it upon himself to be her protector—Jacob was like the older brother she never had, despite being a year younger than her. He hated when Bella came out the house showing too much skin and so would make her go change. But Bella was doing the driving tonight and picking Jacob up, so there was no way he could talk her into changing. Jacob would just have to deal.

Bella pulled up in front of Jacob's house on the reserve five minutes after seven. She honked her horn and seconds later the Native American came out. He was looking handsome as usual, his black hair straight. He was gorgeous and made of muscle, but that never phased Bella. To her he was her best friend and brother rolled into one, who was always trying to tell her what to do and make sure no one hurt her.

"You honked your horn? You're such a guy," Jacob was saying as he opened her car door. He stopped immediately when saw what she was wearing. He hopped into the car and tried to remain calm and Bella started to drive off. He looked her over again with a critical eye and Bella caught it.

"What?" Bella said annoyed, knowing he wanted to criticize her outfit.

"That outfit is too drastic for fall weather," he muttered under his breath before trying to shrug nonchalantly, "Nothing, I just never knew you could come outside looking...like that!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Please, if it was any girl but me wearing this you would be all over her."

"Damn right I would, I am a guy of course," Jacob said looking at her as if she was crazy. "But thats beside the point. The point is you can't go to Circa looking like that. You'd be a target for every drunk guy looking to get some!"

Bella laughed, "No matter what I wear I'm always a target for every drunk guy looking to get some! So chill out Jacob. And you're with me, so I know no guy will be able to get within a inch of me with you as my personal bodyguard."

"Do you think I like going out with you to be your personal bodyguard? I want to have fun too," Jacob sighed. "But how can I when I obviously have to keep a eye out for you."

Bella was definitely beyond annoyed now, "There's no rule that says you have to watch out for me. I'm twenty-two years old Jacob and I can take care of myself. I have a father and I don't need another overbearing one!"

"Whatever," Jacob said shaking his head. He busied himself with putting in one of Bella's mixed CDs. He leaned back in relaxed in his seat as the music overtook him.

After a moment of silently singing along to the music Bella said, "So are you not talking to me now? Jacob! You know I'll never leave you alone unless you talk. You know you want to... you get so sad when we're not speaking."

"Gosh you're so annoying," Jacob finally said. "No I'm not mad at you, now lets forget this. Well actually I can't, all I have to do is look at what you're wearing and I remember what we were just talking about."

"Jacob!" Bella said. "You are too much. Now behave, we arrived."

The parking lot at Circa was already full and Bella instantly sent out a sigh of frustration. A full parking lot meant she would have to park at least a block or two away to get a space for her Altima. "This sucks, if I walk in these heels my feet are going to be aching by time we get in Circa."

"What are those? Four inches? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Jacob joked.

Bella chuckled, glad Jacob was back to joking again, "You're a guy, you couldn't possibly understand."

Luckily Bella found a parking space a half a block away from the club, so it wouldn't be too much walking for her. But as she actually walked, Bella had to admit she was tempted to have Jacob carry her on his back like when they were kids. But then Jacob would be all 'I told you so' and Bella could not have that.

The two friends walked into quake to find the loudest party atmosphere that you could find in Arizona. Circa was the place to be on Friday and Saturday nights. Anyone who was anyone was there and the place had a strict dress code, so you had to be dressed right or you could not get in. One of the reasons Bella loved the place so much was because her parents absolutely hated it, they were so convinced that it was a club used for drug running. The ideas her parents had sometimes were just so out there that all Bella could do was shake her head and pretend she wasn't related to the most unhip people in the world. Circa was actually a upscale establishment mostly full of the older college kids and mid to late twenties crowd. Never once has something of drugs come up since Bella started regularly going to the club when she turned twenty-one. It's not like she was so naive to believe that type of stuff didn't happen, but from what she seen of Circa over the year mostly everyone was just looking to have fun more than anything.

Already Bella felt eyes on her, and she knew the guys were checking her out. She just hoped Jacob didn't notice or he'd go all big brother on her again. She loved Jacob but sometimes he needed to leave things alone. If Jacob had his way, she'd dress like her mother. All conservative in nothing but khaki skirt's and turtlenecks. No way would Bella ever be like that. "Let's get a table so I can rest my feet before I dance okay?"

"Why don't you get a table and I'll get us some drinks," Jacob said already head toward the bar.

"Sure," Bella called, then she turned and head in the other direction.

"Well look who's here," a smooth male voice said from behind Bella.

Bella smiled as she recognized it, she spun on her heels to be met with Tyler. Her ex-boyfriend, but better friend. He was dressed in his usual club apparel of baggy jeans and a baggy t-Shirt to match, and his hair was braided into perfect cornrolls. Much to the annoyance of Bella, their's was a relationship that could never work but Bella couldn't help but admire his attractive features anytime. No girl wouldn't be able to ignore Tyler, which was a pain in itself when they were dating. "I should have known you'd be here. Where's the lucky lady?"

"Lucky lady?" Tyler feigned ignorance.

"Well if you're not here with any one, then you're most definitely came to chase skirts," Bella said with her hands on her hips.

"My, my Bella, you're looking hot this evening," Tyler said, slowing looking her up and down. "Are you trying to make me wish we never broke up?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "We both know we make better friends, so that distraction technique isn't going to work on me."

Tyler laughed, "C'mon I set up shop back here, come join me."

Bella smiled as she followed him to his table, he pulled her chair out for her like the perfect gentlemen he was or was most of the time anyway.

"So I'm guessing you came with your partner in crime?" Tyler said as he sat across from her.

"Jacob?" Bella said as Tyler nodded. "Of course, you know Jacob never lets me go out to clubs alone. He's like a bulldog or something, trying to keep the guys away."

"Don't I know it," Tyler said. "You remember the hard time he gave me when we first went out the summer before senior year? He's a year younger but he looks older than everyone our year!"

"Oh jeez," As the flood of memories came back. "Let's not go there."

"Go where?" Jacob finally appeared, sliding two drinks on the table. He glanced at Tyler and smiled, "What's up man?"

Tyler nodded at him, "We were talking about how you wouldn't let me near Bella with a ten foot pole when we first started going out."

Jacob laughed, "I don't think anyone would blame me with how insane you drive, I doubted Phil and Renee would have liked to have known the boyfriend of their daughter they never met got her in a accident."

"And its a good thing I never met the infamous Phil and Renee face to face then," Tyler said.

Bella would have gotten uncomfortable talking about her parents with Tyler in the past, but they were over it now. One of the reasons they broke up was because she had to keep Tyler hidden from her parents at all costs and he hated all the secrets. Bella didn't blame Tyler for rethinking their relationship and then they both decided their relationship was too crazy so they just ended it.

"Well you guys have fun talking, because I'm about to have some fun dancing," Bella said getting up from the table.

"Be careful out there," Jacob said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't worry so much Dad," Bella grinned and Tyler laughed.

"That girl has claws, don't worry so much Jacob," Tyler said with a smirk.

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Jacob said with a mock shudder.

Bella ignored them as she walked off, muttering 'Guys' under her breath.

Once on the dance floor Bella let loose, when she danced she seemed like she didn't have a care in the world. The only thing that was on her mind was the music and what move would go with each beat. She moved flawlessly, breaking out the moves that you hardly ever see every day... or at least at Circa. You could tell that Bella had choreographed the moves herself. It wasn't like she went out of her way making up moves in her apartment front room or anything, it was just every time she was at the club she challenged herself to come up with something new. It was something everyone around her appreciated, to see dances so fresh that it constantly held your attention. Soon Bella had the whole dance floors attention and they all moved out of her way and surrounded her as she danced, watching in awe. Bella could see Tyler and Jacob rolling their eyes at her antics because she had done it so many times before, but cheering her own nonetheless, they knew the girl could dance and was impressed each time at the funk she possessed.

"Go Bella!" A few people shouted. Since she was a regular at Circa, Bella had quite a few acquaintances at the club. And everyone at Circa loved the energy Bella would bring to the club each week she came. Everyone was surprised that Bella couldn't see it, see how much natural talent she had.

Sitting in the far end corner of the bar across the room, a young man who was once frowning looked up curiously at the commotion that was coming from the dance floor. He was dressed in basic black to blend in, so no one would approach him. He wasn't in the mood to chat, he never was anymore. But he guessed it didn't make since that he was in a club if he wasn't looking to be social. But he had to get out of his hotel, his best friend and that annoying sibling of his were driving him nuts. Trying to get him to talk and open up, he wanted none of that. Circa wasn't too far from the hotel and the young man had decided he really needed a drink. Now he was pushing the glass of brandy away uninterestedly.

_What could be the big deal that everyone was just standing at the sides watching?_ he wondered. Well, he was never the type to sit around, so he slowly got up and walked toward the dance floor where all the commotion was taking place. He had to shuffle through a few unpleased people but he made it forward and was met with what captivated the clubbers of Circa.

He knew a lot about the art of dance at his young age, more than people knew and he could tell that this girl came up with her own dance moves. And she moved all right, he was practically entranced as she moved on beat exuding sexiness he never seen from a girl. The girl dancers he always been around moves sometimes bordered on skanky. This girl was a natural born dancer, not a club dancer where you saw all the same splits and spins in such repetitiveness. Her dancing was a style he never seen. She was perfect to take Tanya Denali's place. He had to get her. He wondered who she was. Then he heard some of her friends say "Go Bella! It's your birthday! Go! Go!"

And he knew instantly Bella was the mystery dancer and he had to talk to her. He just hoped she accepted his offer.

Bella laughed in delight as the song ended, "Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me people, I'm a little thirsty."

People laughed, and instantly started dancing again as a hip-hop song blared.

Bella made it over back to her table and took her drink in one gulp.

"Worked up a sweat Bella?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"You know it!" Bella said happily, every time she danced she always had the biggest high.

"Glad you came back, now I can leave, Jacob is driving me crazy," Tyler said standing up. "Now I can see what the sexy ladies in this club have to offer."

"Too much information Tyler," Bella said with a laugh. "I'm still your ex-girlfriend."

Tyler just laughed and too off and Bella turned to Jacob.

"Ever think about getting back with him?" Jacob asked her.

Bella looked at him surprised, "You're kidding right? Tyler and I were so wrong for each other and we couldn't handle each other's life styles."

"I know, but he was a lot better than some of your recent boy toys," Jacob said.

"Uh you're so wrong, get away! Go dance or something!" Bella joked.

Jacob rolled his eyes then scanned the club, "Hmm, that chick over there is looking hot."

"Well go ask her to dance, stupid," Bella said pushing him out of his chair practically.

"Don't have to push now, I'll gladly go," Jacob said with a smirk.

Bella was a little bored sitting at the table by herself, especially since she was done with her drink so she got up and headed towards the bar. She took a seat on one of the empty stools, "A rum and coke please." She was about to pay, but a hand holding a twenty beat her to it. Bella looked up to find herself staring into the most gorgeous green eyes she ever seen.

"Umm, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," green eyes said in a enticing deep voice.

Bella examined him closely and shrugged. The guy was over six feet, and he was dressed too casual for a club, suggesting that he either didn't care how he looked or coming to Circa was a last minute decision. He had cut close copper hair that was lined up perfectly. Even though he was only wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt, everything about him screamed expensive. Maybe it was the silver watch with small diamonds circling it's face, and the obviously costly shoes. It was odd but Bella's father bought the same brand of shoes, and they equalled a months rent at her small apartment. "Sure, I guess." At least he wasn't going overboard with the jewelry and clothes like some of the wannabes Bella knew of.

She sipped her drink and looked over at the guy who was now sitting on the stool next to her, she noticed him giving her looks too. But it wasn't the type of looks she usually got from guys. He didn't even seem to notice her short or low cut dress—okay maybe that wasn't exactly true, his eyes did travel to her legs a couple of times.

"So Bella—"

Bella looked at him confused, "How did you know my name?"

He just smirked, "It's hard not to, when you practically had the whole club screaming it when you danced."

Bella giggled, "Right."

"Right," he repeated. "You're really talented you know that?"

Bella shot him a weird look, she always heard she was a good dancer but this was the first time she heard the word talented, "Thanks I guess."

"You guess?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "So what dance class do you take?"

Bella looked lost in thought for a moment, "Jeez, the last time I took a dance class I was about 15, but that was just a friend teaching me a few moves..."

He looked at her shocked, "So when did you come up with your routine?"

"Routine?" Bella laughed. "That was just random dancing, it wasn't a big deal."

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "I would have thought you choreographed every moved you did. Your dancing was absolutely flawless, like you always knew what you're next move was going to be."

"I just love to dance thats all. So I never met a guy so interested in dancing before," Bella said.

He shrugged, "I guess you could say its what I do for a living."

Bella nodded, growing a little bored with their conversation. The guy was cute, but the experience she had with club guys was not a good one, most of them just wanted somebody in their bed by the end of the night, and she could barely hear him anyway over the music, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go find my friends, I'll see you later."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her arms.

Bella looked down at his hands on her arms and he instantly let her go, "Sorry, its just I wanted to ask—"

"Ask what?" Bella asked looking at him confused. This guy was acting really weird.

"What are you doing here?!" a rude female voice interrupted.

Bella turned to see Lauren Mallory, also known as Bella's walking nightmare. She was also Jacob's ex-girlfriend and for some reason she blamed Bella for their break up. When in actuality Lauren was just jealous that Jacob had a girl best friend and she always tried to accuse Bella of trying to steal Jacob from her. Jacob couldn't take Lauren's outrageous behaviour anymore and dumped her.

"Lauren, how wonderful to see you again!" Bella said sarcastically. "It's hard to believe it's been a month or so since I've seen you."

"Yeah, and its your fault!" Lauren snapped.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Look Lauren, I came here to have fun not get into a fight with you, so if you'll excuse me."

"No you're not going anywhere, first you steal my boyfriend—"

"You can't be serious?" Bella said, she shook her head and walked away from the belligerent girl. Bella quickly went to find Jacob so she could leave. No way could she have fun with Lauren pestering her. Jacob gave the brunette he was dancing with a kiss on the cheek and they quickly bounced from the club, Bella completely forgetting all about that guy for the moment as she complained about Lauren all the way on the car ride home.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**CHAPTER TWO: DECISIONS, DECISIONS**

"A rave?" Bella asked her friend Mike the next night on the phone. "No thanks Mike, but raves aren't exactly my scene."

"Okay, I guess you're not exactly a raver but still it'll be so much fun," Mike said.

Bella smiled. Whenever she talked to Mike all she could ever think about was quarterback and too much caffeine. Because in a nutshell—that was Mike Newton.

Bella rolled her eyes as she looked over at Jacob who was flipping through a magazine. "I don't know Mike, dark warehouses and earsplitting techno are not my idea of fun. I'm a hip hop chick and you know I can be a rock chick, but techno? No thank you." Bella told him firmly. "But call me tomorrow, I haven't seen you in a while and we all need to get together."

"That's what I was trying to do, get together. But you Bella is being no fun," Mike said.

"Oh please, it's not like we'd be able to talk in a crowded smoke filled environment anyway," Bella told him. "Now you get your butt off the phone."

Mike laughed, "See ya."

"Bye," Bella said and hung up the phone. "When did Mike start getting into raves? Jeez."

"Since when have you ever even been to a rave?" Jacob asked pointedly.

"I don't have to go to a rave to know what goes on there," Bella said sitting across from him. Jacob put aside the magazine he was reading and Bella's eyes instantly focused on the cover, "Cosmo?" She burst out laughing. "I can't believe you were actually reading one of my magazines this whole time!"

"Hey don't get the wrong idea, I was just being nosey and was checking out this quiz you took," Jacob said evilly as Bella's eyes went wide. "Tallying up your score, according to Cosmo when it comes to the fellas you're a Temptress rather than a Angel or a Dominatrix because you—"

Bella instantly slapped her hand over his mouth, "If you don't shut the hell up right now you won't be alive to find out what I'll do."

Jacob's muffled laughter was heard and Bella shot him a look.

"Okay," Jacob said removing her hand.

"You're lucky I'm worried about Mike or your ass would be grass right now for changing the subject," Bella said pushing Jacob away from her. Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Your eyes are going to get stuck if you keep that up," Jacob said.

"You've been telling me that since sixth grade," Bella said. "What if Mike has a girlfriend? I can't say anything because whenever I'm hanging around the crazy chick she thinks I'm hitting on Mike."

Jacob laughed, "Well Bella you are pretty hot, you can't help it if all of your friends girlfriends are threatened by you."

"Shut up!" Bella told him annoyed.

"See this is why you should make more friends that are girls," Jacob said. "Do you have any close friends that are girls? And acquaintances don't count."

"You know I don't, so leave me alone," Bella said. "Girls just never want to be my friend, they're either jealous or think I want to steal their boyfriend. Like Lauren. I don't like you like that and I definitely don't like Mike like that—he's such a jock for goodness sakes! If I wanted Mike, I could've hooked up with him way before he got with Jess."

"Don't sound too cocky there," Jacob said sarcastically.

"I don't mean to sound cocky, its just that Mike and I have been friends just as long as you and I have and I hate when you guys tend to date these insecure girls who hate me for no reason, its just hard sometimes," Bella said. "I mean even I'm insecure sometimes, but instead of trying to relate to me, they would rather hate me."

"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob said softly. "If Mike, Tyler, and Eric, and especially me don't find a girl who loves you the way we love you then we know that relationship will never be meant to be. One thing all of us guys need is a girl who'll focus on us instead of our beautiful best friend."

Bella smiled, "Thanks Jake. So I know we're not going to sit in my apartment on a Saturday night, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could catch the new movie, it starts in a half and hour and then maybe go out to dinner because I know popcorn is never enough for your greedy self," Jacob said.

Bella pouted at the comment, "Thanks so much Jacob. Your flattery means so much to me."

"Glad to be of service," Jacob said slipping on his jacket. "Now get your jacket and shoes on, I want to get there in time to stand in line and get nachos and—"

"See the previews," Bella finished for him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dude, you are so predictable."

"Please, one of these days I could surprise you," Jacob said. "But I love you too much to let my best friend die of shock."

"Ha ha," Bella said as they headed out the door.

After the movie—which was great by the way, action movies were always the best—Bella and Jacob found themselves at Rosato's, the Italian restaurant that Jacob was trying to get a job at. The place was his dream job, only fifteen minutes away from his house and it had the salary he desired. But for now he was stuck working at Gugino's, a small Italian eatery that Jacob was growing wary of.

"This place needs Jacob in it's life, I still can't believe the owner hasn't called you back yet," Bella said.

"You're biased Bella, not everyone thinks like you and I," Jacob said. "I would love to work here, but Liam Rosato has about three chefs and entire assisting staff, there's no way they're going to hire a guy who just got out of cooking school."

"Well that sucks, I know you want to work here more than any of the other restaurants you applied to," Bella said. "I still think you should open your own restaurant right now and give Rosato's a run for it's money."

"You know its my dream to open my own restaurant one day, but I don't think I'm ready to do it just now," Jacob said. "First I want experience with just finally working as a chef and seeing how a restaurant operates that isn't Gugino's or a McDonalds," He said, referring to his high school job. "Gugino's will just have to do for now."

"Whatever, I think you're more ready then you think," Bella said, forking another bite of spaghetti in her mouth. "Billy's behind you for whatever you decide, unlike my parents."

"Oh no, now is not the time to let Phil and Renee get you down," Jacob said. "Did you tell them about your test grade yet?"

"The C? Oh yeah, and of course they weren't thrilled, they're making me have lunch with them this Sunday," Bella said with a cringe. "They told me I better be studying hard tonight, but guess what—I'm out with you!"

Jacob laughed, "I would say that you're showing rebellion, but this is not high school anymore and you're twenty-two years old Bella."

"I know, and please refrain from your speech on how not to let my parents maintain control over my life," Bella said dryly.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Jacob said trying to look innocent.

"Sure," Bella sarcastically said.

"Look I'm going to go make a phone call, if that waitress comes by again order me another sprite," Jacob said as he got up from the table.

Bella nodded. Little did she know, across the restaurant a familiar face was watching her as she interacted with her friend. Not because he was curious why she was out with some guy, well maybe he was a little bit. But he figured it was only her boyfriend and he had more pressing matters to talk with her about anyway. She had gotten away from him so easily last night, and he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again. This was his chance and he was going to take it.

"Hello," he greeted her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Well actually someone is sitting there and they'll be back soon," Bella said barely glancing at the guy as she sipped her juice. When she finally looked up she was met with the familiar green eyes from last night. He looked like he took his time to get dressed this time as he stood in semi baggy jeans and a perfectly pressed button down shirt. He was still sporting the watch, different expensive looking black shoes, and today he had on a thin silver chain around his neck. It was a engraved dog tags, that had the initials EAM and...was that EM? There was something else, but it was engraved in a smaller script and Bella couldn't make it out without being obvious. Bella didn't think he was wearing that last night or was he? Realizing that she was focusing too much on his outer appearance, which Bella couldn't help because she learned that studying people was a good habit to have if you were to be a lawyer, Bella looked up into his eyes and shot him an annoyed glare. "You again? Is this a coincidence or are you following me?"

"I assure you this is a coincidence, this is one of the best restaurants to eat out in Arizona and highly recommended," he said with one of his rare smiles. He was floored when saw the infamous Bella from Circa entering the restaurant as he mulled over what to order. She looked a bit different from last night. Her wardrobe wasn't as over the top, she was wearing fitted flared blue jeans and a black tank top over a knitted white sweater that hung off her right shoulder. Her slightly wavy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail—which she hadn't been sporting last night. But he could never forget her face, he noticed that as she was talking to the guy she was with that when she smiled, her eyes lit up, unlike him. "I'm just as shocked to see you."

"Well it was nice seeing you again," Bella said pointedly, waiting for him to go.

"Are you always this welcoming?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only to people who obviously have a agenda," Bella said.

He nodded, obviously impressed. He knew that he would have to get to the point then, this girl wasn't going to stand for any of the charm and bullshit he could easily pull on any of the other women he was constantly around. But usually doing that nowadays was a constant strain and he couldn't take that.

"Edward Cullen," he introduced, holding out his hand for her to shake. She reluctantly took it. "And if I remember correctly you're Bella?"

Bella nodded as he stared at her for a moment.

"I gather you don't recognize my name?" Edward asked a little surprised.

"Should I?" Bella asked dryly.

"Well I knew you didn't recognize my face in the club, and I was hoping you'd at least recognize my name so this could go a little easier," Edward said. He wasn't being cocky, he was just telling the truth but that didn't stop the incredulous look from spreading across Bella's face. "But I guess I'm not that lucky."

"Apparently not," Bella said. "So Edward is it? What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want to hire you as a dancer," Edward said simply.

Bella looked at him skeptically for a second then she was disgusted, "Look I don't know who you really are, but I don't strip, do exotic, or any other dances your sleazy mind is probably coming up with."

"Wait, hold up!" Edward said, putting up his hands in defense of himself. He was not one of those shady types trying to recruit young girls into pornos, and he couldn't believe Bella could think that. But then he remembered she didn't know him—she didn't know anything about him. He guessed that was fine, it was better when people didn't know his name or face and tried to offer their unneeded two cents into his life. He'd rather deal with Bella's unfair assumptions then another person who knew too much about his life and no longer knew how to act around him. "I'm not asking you to do that!"

"Well what kind of dancing do you need me for then?" Bella asked. "Because I know most of the guys in this town are all about looking for girls to do that."

"Well not me, I'm actually a choreographer and right now I'm choreographing for Angela Weber—maybe you've heard of her," Edward said, almost snottily. Well he was good at what he did, Edward was one of the most sought after choreographers in today's music.

Sure Bella had heard of her, Angela Weber was a famous R&B singer. Anyone who loved music had to know who she was. The girl was everywhere. When she wasn't singing and touring she was making movies, doing Pepsi commercials, and stints on Saturday Night Live.

"You know Angela Weber? You're trying to tell me you're her choreographer?" Bella said incredulously. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Actually I'm not, and right now we're in the middle of her Crystal Ball Tour," Edward said. "One of the dancers quit for personal reasons, and when I saw you I could tell you would be able to pick up the moves I did for Angela quickly and take her place."

Bella shook her head, did this guy really think she was believing this garbage?

"Why are you shaking your head?" Edward asked, growing even more surprised with her behaviour. This was the first time someone hadn't believed he wasn't who he said he was. Actually this was the first time someone hadn't recognized him or his name. Did this girl live under a rock or something? He thought since she was a dancer, she would know who he was. All female dancers knew who he was. They either wanted Edward to get them dance jobs, or become his newest girlfriend. This Bella was a type he had yet to come across. Unless she was lying about not knowing him, but Edward didn't believe that. Bella showed no signs of recognition at his name or his face and after years of being in the business Edward had learned to be good at reading the people he surrounded himself with. It was hard to know who you could trust in a high profile job such as his. Frowning a little, Edward realized there was one person who had managed to fool him because he was too quick to let his guard down, but Edward would never do that again.

"I'm shaking my head because if you were really a famous choreographer why can't you do a casting call or whatever it is and replace this other dancer or hire one of your dancer friends?" Bella said.

Edward explained his situation quickly before Bella lost interest, "As I said before we're right in the middle of Angela's tour and we don't have the time and energy to audition people right now. And my other dancing friends as you said are either on tour themselves, on the first real vacation they had in months or choreographing for other artists. I was sure we were just going to have to go without a fifth female dancer, no matter how much I didn't want that to happen. Because Angela's routine is five girls and five guys and it wouldn't work as well any other way. And when I saw you, my hope returned."

Bella wanted to believe him, but she wasn't too trusting of people she hardly knew, "Prove it."

"You still don't believe me?" Edward asked, getting annoyed. "Fine."

Bella was sure he was about to leave, but instead he pulled out a square business card from his back pocket.

"This card has my official website on it, when you check it out and see exactly what I've been telling you call me before Tuesday, I'll be leaving town then," Edward said, and with that he walked away without another word.

Bella was staring at the card when Jacob finally returned to the table.

"Hey, you didn't get me a sprite,"Jacob complained.

Bella finally looked up, "Jacob we have to go, I want to go home and get on the computer."

"What? Why?" Jacob said.

But Bella was already dragging him out the restaurant.

By the time Bella got back to her apartment she had already told Jacob everything that happened with her and Edward Cullen.

"Do you think he's legit?" Jacob asked as Bella logged on to her computer.

Bella shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to see."

"Don't pull that nonchalant attitude with me missy," Jacob said taking a seat beside her. "You obviously want him to be legit or you would've let me finish my food before dragging me out Rosato's like a bat out of hell."

"I'm just curious, and even if he was legit I have school anyway," Bella said. "I could never take his offer."

"Correction. You have law school, and you're only going to that because your parents are forcing you," Jacob said.

"Jacob don't start, I just want to see if this guy is for real and then take you home and go to bed," Bella said quietly.

Jacob didn't say anything, he silently hoped that this guy was for real. He knew that Bella always had a love for dancing and to be able to do it as a career would be a dream come true for her. A job like this might be the only thing that could make Bella take over her life and stop Phil and Renee from controlling it. It was time his best friend did something for her.

"Wow," Bella said in genuine shock when she arrived at and even Jacob was captivated. The site was obviously professionally done, with pictures of the familiar male face everywhere.

"Edward Cullen has been dancing since he was three years old, now at twenty-five, he has amazing work history. He has worked with groups Charlie & The Officers, Wolf Gang Pack, B.R.B. Volterra, singers Angela Weber, Quil Ateara, Lee Stephens, and more. Now he's working with one of his good friends Angela Weber again on her Crystal Ball Tour," Bella read out loud. "The tour kicked off on September 25th, get your tickets now. This is said to be Angela's best tour with Edward yet, with cool set designs, great choreography and the opening acts of Forks-Town and ACM—"

Bella then clicked on the photo gallery and saw pictures of Edward—the same guy from the club and restaurant—with all the famous artists he choreographed for, "Wow."

There were pictures of Edward rehearsing with the singers and a picture of him and Angela Weber wrapped in a friendly hug. He looked so carefree and happier in the pictures than he did in person. Even though Edward tried to hide it as he was too busy trying to talk her into a job, there was a twinge of coldness to him. It confused Bella greatly, he wore a smile that was so obviously fake.

"So I'm taking from your reaction to these pictures this was the guy you met?" Jacob asked hopefully, interrupting Bella's thoughts.

Bella just nodded dumbly, still in shock.

"Wow is right," Jacob said. "Bella you have to take this job. I mean think about it, you touring on Angela Weber's tour? How cool is that! You'd get to travel!"

"It really is a great opportunity," Bella said reluctantly. "But Jacob, you of all people know I couldn't do this even if I wanted to."

"Why the hell not?" Jacob asked getting angry. "And if you mention Phil and Renee I will kill you!"

"Jacob, you know death threats aren't nice," Bella joked half heartedly.

"Bella don't do this, just don't," Jacob said trying to stay calm.

"Do what?" Bella asked, shutting down her computer.

"Bella if you pass up a opportunity like this I'm never speaking to you again!" Jacob threatened.

"Jacob you can't use that threat every time I don't want to do what you want me to," Bella said, folding her arms across her chest. "Now I'm not taking the job plain and simple, now that's the end of the discussion."

"Fine, do what you want! But when you're a horrible lawyer and hate your job don't come complaining to me because I will tell you I told you so! Opportunities like this don't happen everyday. If they did I'd be working at Rosato's already. No, actually I would have my own restaurant and it would be more successful than Rosato's. But none of those things have happened for me, but your opportunity has and I can't believe you refuse to take it because of your parents! Are you going to be scared of them all your life Bella? Are you going to let them dictate your life when you're fifty too?" Jacob just shook his head. "Don't bother taking me home, I'd rather walk."

Bella winced as Jacob slammed the front door after him. Bella didn't want her best friend being mad at her, but her parents being disappointed in her was even worse. No matter how much she wanted the job, she couldn't take it. She took one more look at Edward Cullen's business card and threw it in the wastebasket beside the computer desk.


	3. Taking Chances

**CHAPTER THREE: TAKING CHANCES**

On Sunday afternoon Bella had to meet her parents for lunch at a restaurant her parents loved. She was running unusually late. She had forgotten all about the lunch her mother set up to probably chew her out about her test grade with everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. Jacob was extremely pissed off at Bella and had all their friends call her that morning to talk some sense into her. She could remember the conversations with her closest friends as clear as day.

Eric, who wasn't as overprotective as Jacob, screamed at her for nearly ten minutes for not taking the opportunity to tour with Angela Weber. Bella was beginning to regret telling Jacob anything because he had way too much of a big mouth.

"Bella, what is going on with you?" Eric had yelled. "You know I respect your parents, but they are wrong! You can't give up dancing with a hottie like Angela!"

Eric, hormonal as ever could never resist pointing out how hot he thought someone was, and Bella was sure that was a reason he wanted her to take the job. Of course Eric cared about her, but he was definitely more obsessed with women.

"If you took this job, I could meet her and her sexy little dancers! Jeez Bella, think of the opportunities for your friends also!" Eric said.

Bella had simply rolled her eyes and said, "Goodbye Eric."

Her conversation with her friend Mike seemed even longer.

"Bella, Jacob just called me and told me the news. Except it really isn't news since you're not taking the job. Not taking the Job! Girl, I've seen you get down in the clubs in fact I seen you get down in your room when you thought no one was looking. So how could you turn something like this down?"

"Mike, I'm already in law school, I can't just quit. I'd feel like a failure to myself and my family," Bella replied.

"Is that really the reason? Because I think you're going to feel like a failure if you don't take this once in a life time job."

Serious as always, Mike always told her straight out—there were never no holds barred with him. Mike, who was the more easy going one of her friends, and who was way too obsessed with sports and his girlfriend Jessica to really give it to her, or so Bella thought surprised her the most.

"Are you crazy?!"

And that was pretty much all Bella got from the one sided phone conversation. Mike would not stop asking that same question over and over again, and Bella had to hang up before he burst her eardrums.

When the phone rang again, Bella was most definitely surprised. She thought it would be Jacob finally calling to add in another piece to the argument. But it was Tyler, her ex-boyfriend. Jacob had even called her ex-boyfriend? That made no sense, Jacob must of been really desperate because even though Jacob and Tyler got along now—they've never really been friends because the only thing they had in common was Bella. It was astounding how little the two men had in common. Jacob was overly cautious, Tyler was ready for the world. Jacob liked to plan his future and wanted to make sure everything was going exactly how he wanted, while Tyler was go with the flow. Tyler's attitude was something Bella envied at times, to be so casual with life and not have a care in the world.

The main reason Jacob and Tyler were social now was because Jacob was Bella's best friend and Bella stayed friends with Tyler after they broke up. Other than that, Tyler and Jacob never hung out together and Bella was shocked that Jacob even knew Tyler's phone number.

Bella had to admit she was curious about what Tyler had to say, with his attitude towards life you could never tell.

"Hey sweetie," Tyler had greeted her as if nothing was amiss.

And Bella narrowed her eyes in suspicion before saying, "Every thing's fine, I was just about to get ready to meet my parents for lunch. I've been getting so many phone calls this morning that it nearly slipped my mind."

"You sound frustrated, do you want to talk about it?" Tyler asked.

Bella sighed loudly, she wasn't buying Tyler's act. She knew he had talked to Jacob, Tyler would never call her early on a Sunday when he loved sleep more than anything. "Tyler stop! I know Jacob told you to call me, so say what you have to so I can meet my parents. You know how they hate being kept waiting."

Tyler muttered something under his breath before saying, "Yeah about that, I was shocked when Jacob called me. I mean the guy never calls me. How did he know my number anyway? Did you give it to him? No, never mind, that's not the point. Anyways the point is the reason he called me, and I'll say it again I was shocked."

"Yeah I get it, you were shocked," Bella said sarcastically, wanting him to get to the point.

"Yeah," Tyler said quietly. "And you want to know what I thought about when he told me about the job you were offered?"

"No, what?" Bella asked irritated.

"A night almost five years ago, you were about to go away to college for the first time and you were scared. Not because college was going to be a new experience, but because your parents had already decided what major you were going to take before you did and you didn't think you succeed in something you had no interest in. All you friends tried to get you to change your mind, but you didn't listen, you wanted to please your parents," Tyler said finally getting to the point. "When I came to visit you, you were so miserable that whatever I said couldn't make you feel better, so I just wrapped my arms around you hoping it would help. You smiled a little for me, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that it helped. Eventually you just became numb to your situation and still worked hard to get the grades your parents wanted. Bella, please don't go through another four years like that. Don't go your whole life being miserable just to make your parents happy."

Bella was silent for a moment as a tear slid down her face, "I can't believe you remember that."

"Bella, you're one of my best friends, I'd never forget anything important like that," Tyler said.

Thinking back to that made Bella want to cry again, because after talking to Tyler she knew what she had to do. Yesterday Bella was so sure she had to stay in law school but after talking to Tyler she was questioning everything. She was sure that was exactly what Jacob had intended when he somehow tracked down Tyler's number. Jacob was her best friend and all but even he knew that Tyler knew things about her that he wouldn't know and vice versa. There was obviously a different relationship between your boyfriend and your guy best friend. And when Bella dated Tyler she had told him quite a few things she could never tell Jacob without getting teased or taken seriously.

"Well Bella it took you long enough," her mother said sternly, as Bella took a seat at the table. "You're fifteen minutes late."

"I know, traffic was insane," Bella lied, glancing away from her parents to look at the lake front view outside the window. One thing she could never do was lie directly to her parents face, and she bet they knew it.

Her parents shared a look before her father Phil said, "Well since you're usually prompt we had to order without you," he said as he forked more of his green beans and rice.

"That's alright," Taking a bread stick from the plate on the table. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?" Renee asked surprised. "You didn't eat before you came right? I thought you liked this restaurant."

"I do," Bella assured, not wanting to offend her parents tastes. "But I actually wanted to talk with you both about something."

"Really, does it have anything to do with law school?" Phil asked, narrowing his eyes. "Your mother told me about that C you know. That's unacceptable Bella, I expected more from you."

"Me too dear, you were doing so well in the beginning of the year," Renee added. She then wrinkled her nose in distaste before adding, "Something had to be distracting you. Have you been going to that club again? Bella, when you're going to a important place like law school, partying too much can be detrimental."

"I know, and I haven't been partying Mom," Bella gritted out. Couldn't her parents ever let her get a word in?

"Well that's good, your father and I both graduated in the top ten of our class and we both want you to live up to your potential also", Renee said. "We don't expect you to be number one... though that would be good too. My father placed the pressure of me being number one in my class and we don't want to do anything like that to you. We just want you to do well in law school."

"Exactly," Phil said enthusiastically. "You're a smart girl Bella, we know you can do better."

"Speaking of law school..." Bella tried again. "I haven't been..." she started, searching for the right word, "into it lately." Bella finished lamely.

Her parents stared at her in confusion, "Into it?" Phil repeated. "Is that some new slang you kids have these days?"

"No!" Bella said in frustration, causing her parents to look up simultaneously from their food. "I mean, I haven't been into law school ever, never."

"Bella you're confusing us, what are you going on about?" Renee asked.

Bella took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm not going back to law school anymore."

"What?" her parents exclaimed in unison.

"Are you out of your mind?" Phil exclaimed again, drawing attention from others dinning close by.

"You can't be serious," Renee added.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't anymore," Bella said nervously.

"Honey, is this because of the C?" Her mother asked softly. "Look, a C isn't the end of the world, you can bounce back."

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "I had a few bumps in law school too, but look at me and your mother, we both have a successful family firm. Don't let a C get you down."

"This isn't about the C!" Bella snapped in frustration. Her parents looked taken aback at her change in attitude and Bella instantly felt guilty. "Look, I've been offered a job as a dancer on Angela Weber's tour and I really want to take it."

"Dancer?" Her mom repeated, almost appalled. "Since when do you care about dancing?"

Obviously Bella's mother had forgotten about the dance classes she use to take. The classes that Bella loved with everything in her. The dance classes that were one of the few things that made Bella happy back then. It didn't surprise Bella that her parents had forgotten about her dance lessons when she was younger, they probably thought it was only some passing hobby. Which is what Phil and Renee thought of any other outside interests of Bella's that wasn't law.

"And who exactly is this Angela Weber?" Phil asked angrily.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Angela Weber is a famous singer, try turning on the TV."

"Don't take that tone, Bella," Renee said. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but you are not quitting law school."

"Mom, I'm sorry you don't approve, but I'm twenty-two years old! When can I make my own decisions for once?" Bella burst out.

"What are you talking about? We always let you make your own decisions. When you wanted to move out, you did it," Phil said. "Now dropping out of law school is out of the question! I will not have anymore drop outs in my family!"

Bella knew instantly what her father was referring to. Her father had grew up in a family with little money and getting himself through school was a struggle, making him the first to graduate from high school, college, and law school in his family. He was proud of that, and he wanted better. Bella was proud of him for accomplishing all that, but sometimes she wondered did he forget where he came from. And why he and her mother acted like some of her friends had the plague because they weren't as well off or still in school. She thought because of her father's past he would be able to connect with say... Jacob for going after what he wanted to do and making it after growing up in a single parent home, but all Phil ever did was hold a list of things against him most the time and really only accepted him because they had been friends for so long. As long as Bella lived with them, she would never understand her parents or why they never supported what she wanted to do.

"I never wanted to go to law school in the first place," Bella said, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

Renee gasped at her daughter's audacity, "Are you trying to say we held a gun to your head? You went to law school because you wanted to."

"No, I went to please the two of you. As long as I can remember, you both drilled into my head that taking over the family business was something I had to do. Why did you force it on me? I hate law and absolutely suck at it!" Bella said.

Phil and Renee Swan were more than shocked at their daughter's revelation, this was the first time they had ever heard anything of the sort. Bella had always gone into law willingly, she never complained or refused. She wasn't overly ecstatic either, but they thought that their daughter understood that taking over the family business was a good thing.

"I can't believe you're try to blame your actions on your mother and I— this is ludicrous Bella!" Phil snapped growing so angry he was practically spitting fire, Bella felt any moment she was going to get burnt. "Never once in your life have you said you never wanted to go into the family business or that you hated law. You grew up around law and never seem to have a problem with it. But now all of a sudden you get some glitzy dance job and you hate it? Well that sounds like a big lie if I ever heard one! Just admit it, you're giving up law because of some glamorous hollywood job and the chance to meet celebrities."

Bella stared mouth wide open at his harsh tone, "How can you trivialize it like that? What I told you both was the truth. I loved dance for as long as I could remember but I had to stop to do what you both wanted me to do. Well I'm sorry but I can't do that to myself again. I have to put myself first this time, and I'm taking that job!"

"Fine! Do it and you're officially cut off!" Phil said firmly, a grim look settled upon his face.

"Phil—" Renee said, surprised at his words.

"No Renee, you're not saving her this time. What she is doing is stupid and selfish and I'm not going to agree with it," Phil said coldly.

"Cut off? What does that mean?" Bella asked confused, thinking he meant financially. Bella hated asking her parents for their money and only did so when necessary. "You only pay for law school, I'm the one that pays for my apartment rent, utility bills, and car insurance."

"That wasn't what I meant, I want the car I bought for you back," Phil said bitterly.

Bella nodded, she could deal without a car. Its not as if she would need it on tour anyway.

"And if you quit law school for this stupid dance job you're out of the family!" Phil said with such finality it hurt Bella's heart to hear it.

"You can't mean that," Bella whispered.

"I always mean what I say Bella," Phil said steadily, staring her directly in the eye."You know that. Everything I say is final."

Bella shook her head, not believing his words. Staring at him, he obviously thought now she would back peddle and things would be back to normal. Even though he was her step-father she didn't hate him, and she even called him Dad from time to time, but for the first time Bella was going to challenge his threat.

"I'm sorry then Dad, but I'm doing it," Bella said getting up, she handed Phil her car keys. "Goodbye."

"Bella!" she heard her mom call as Bella sped out of the restaurant tearfully.

Outside of the restaurant Bella was shocked to find Jacob sitting on the hood of his old Chevy. When he saw her, he rushed over to her and hugged her. He then quickly ushered her in the car and he drove off.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well when you told them you were quitting law school?"

Bella wiped her cheek and looked over at Jacob, "How did you know? How did you know to be here?"

"Your parents are creatures of habit, I knew this would be the restaurant they dragged you to... and I knew talking to Tyler would make you see the light and change your mind," Jacob said, earning a annoyed look from Bella. "I'm sorry, but its true. For a guy whose nearly suicidal for speeding the way he does he sure has a better way with words than I do."

Bella laughed, "You're right, you suck."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry for talking the way I did to you last night. I was just frustrated and I should've never threated or tried to force you into anything. That would make me right up there with your parents and believe me I don't want to be compared to Phil and Renee.

"It's okay," Bella smiled. "But if you knew talking to Tyler would change my mind, why did you have the rest of the guys call me then?"

"To annoy you," Jacob said so casually that Bella laughed again. "And most of all I just wanted you to know that all of your friends have your back and support you even if your parents don't right now."

"I don't think they'll change their minds," Bella said solemnly. "Phil gave me a ultimatum, law school or I was out of the family."

"Out of the family?" Jacob exclaimed. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Bella nodded, her tears coming back, "I no longer have a family, a place to call home, I don't have that anymore..."

Jacob sat a comforting hand atop hers, "Bella, it's going to be alright, I promise."

"I hope so," Bella said. "Because I hope I didn't make a mistake."

"You didn't," Jacob said. "Your parents will come around, they couldn't have been serious with that silly ultimatum. They love you a lot."

Bella nodded, but she wasn't so sure. When they reached Bella's apartment, she quickly ran inside with Jacob behind her, she had to find Edward Cullen's number and call him immediately. She hoped he still wanted her for the job, because she'd be a sad case if Bella found out he found someone else.

"Where did I put his number?" she muttered to herself. Her eyes focused on the wastebasket next to her computer and she instantly rushed over to it and started digging in it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob said. "One minute you're crying and the next you're digging in your garbage can? I swear chicks confuse me!"

"No," Bella said, removing several balled up pieces of paper from the trash. "I threw Edward Cullen's business card in here yesterday because I didn't think I'd need it."

"Do you see it yet?" Jacob asked after a minute.

"No," Bella muttered. "I hope I didn't ruin my life even more by losing it."

"Life isn't that cruel, keeping looking," Jacob instructed.

"Found it!" Bella exclaimed a second later.

Jacob smiled, "That'll teach you for hastily throwing things away."

"I suppose," Bella said beaming at the business card in her hand.

"Well aren't you going to call it?" Jacob asked, as Bella's smile dissipated.

"I want to, its just that I'm so scared," Bella said, standing up from the floor. "I've never done anything for myself before, and taking a step into something I hardly know about is just overwhelming."

"I know, but I think you'll feel a little better once you talk to him and get the job and tour around the continent and meet people and—"

"Okay!" Bella laughed. "I get your point."

Bella picked up her cordless and she slowly dialled Edward Cullen, careful not to make a mistake. As the phone rang, Bella got nervous by the second until she finally heard, "Hello?"

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Hello, is this Edward Cullen?"

"It is," he said, "Hold on just a second, its a little loud in here."

That was the first time Bella had noticed loud music was being played and she wondered what was going on.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a sound check, who is this again?" Edward asked.

"Bella Swan, do you remember—"

"I remember you," he interjected. "I hoped you call, so you changed your mind then?"

"Yeah, if that's okay—"

"That's fine, the job is yours," Edward said.

"It is?!" Bella said surprised.

"Yeah, I've already seen you dance," Edward said flatly. Now that she had the job, there was no need for him to try charm her any longer, he could finally focus on the other things in his life now that Angela's problem was solved. "Let me give you an address."

Bella listened intently and wrote the information down, she then repeated it back to him for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's it," Edward said. "I'll need you to come over tomorrow at noon to meet everyone and start learning the routine. We have a concert tonight and I know Angela'll want you to see her in action beforehand so you'll be aware of the dances so I'll leave two tickets for you and a friend if that's okay."

"Of course that's okay!" Bella said excitedly. Jacob looked over at her curiously and she just smiled even more.

"Good, and the tour is leaving town Tuesday for Wisconsin, so pack up beforehand," Edward instructed.

"Okay, thank you Edward for the opportunity!" Bella said.

"Don't mention it," Edward said and hung up.

Bella squealed as she hung up the phone. This was definitely the best and worst day of her life. She didn't know whether to celebrate her new job or cry over the loss of her family. But for now she just told Jacob what they would be doing later that night.


	4. Show 'Em What You Got

**CHAPTER FOUR: SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT**

Bella was dressed in low riding black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt folded up on the sleeves to show white cuffs, and her Nike's. She figured she go for comfort at a concert this time. The first concert she ever went to back when she was fifteen and she wanted to look so cute she wore her stacked boots, and a cute little dress thinking her favourite singer at the time would see her and pick her out of all the rest of the girls. Obviously she was way too obsessed to think about all the walking she would have to do to get to her nosebleeds seats or the fact that thousands of other girls took the same idea and were walking slower than her making getting to her seats a even longer task.

"The guys are going to be so jealous when we tell them about this," Jacob said as he and Bella tried to get through the many people at the concert to go find their seats. "Can you believe Edward Cullen got us fourth row seats on such short notice?"

"It's impressive, I can't wait to see everyone in action tonight," Bella said. "Do you think we'll see Edward around here?"

"He's the choreographer right? I doubt that if he spends all day teaching people to dance that he'd want to sit through an entire concert that he's probably seen millions of times," Jacob said.

"You're probably right," Bella said as Jacob navigated them to their seats in the middle of the fourth row. "Wow, this is almost better than the first row. You can see everything from here."

"This is so cool!" Jacob said excited. "Your new job is going to rock, I think I'll come visit you all the time just to be around the atmosphere."

Bella laughed, "You're going to leech off my job? What about cooking? Won't you miss it?"

Jacob pretended to think for a moment, "I think I'll manage."

Bella smiled, "I won't mind having my best friend around, you and the guys will all have to come visit me."

"Don't worry we will," Jacob said. "Eric's already picturing all the hot female dancers that'll be around."

Bella just shook her head as the show started, and people began to quiet down. First Bella and Jacob had to suffer through a hour and a half of the two opening acts of Angela Weber's Crystal Ball Tour. They were a teenage girl group, and the lead singer's voice grated on Bella's nerves. The other opening act was refreshing after having to listen to the horrible bubble gum pop group whose name Bella instantly forgot. It was a singer by the name of Demetrius Gray, he was a good singer but he sang too many ballads and Bella wondered if would ever get upbeat enough for her to do more than just nod her head.

Soon it was time for Angela Weber after a thirty break in concert, the set of the stage drastically changed it wasn't just the humongous red curtain and few props that the lesser opening acts only had. Stage lights came on one at a time to spotlight a different dancer as they did a quick dance move to match a specific drum beat that seemed to be designed for each dancer. Now that all of the dancers were in view, a stage light soon hit the middle of the stage to reveal Angela Weber in a still pose and the crowd went wild with anticipation. With all the stage lights on, Bella could see that the set was designed to look like a huge crystal cave with silver smoke and a huge crystal ball in the background making it look even more mystical. Bella thought the set looked cool, but she wondered why every single pop act had to theme their concerts.

"What's up Phoenix, Arizona!" Angela Weber greeted as the steady beat to her song kicked in and she swayed a little, enticing the crowd. The singer was dressed to kill as usual. She was wearing navy satin semi-baggy pants and a midriff baring see through white top that showed off a blue satin bra. Her long Jet black hair was pulled up into a smooth ponytail with a long colourful scarf that adhered to many forms of blue surrounded her forehead. Bella guessed it was the new school meets old school sexy fortune teller look the media had unnecessarily and outrageously gone on about like it was the best idea since popcorn when Angela's tour first started in September. "Are you guys ready to get this show started?"

Screams were heard so loud that both Jacob and Bella simultaneously put their hands over their ears. Bella glanced around the stage studying the cool outfits the dancers were wearing and was surprised when she had saw Edward Cullen right beside Angela, as if he was one of the lead dancers. Bella pointed him out to Jacob.

"That's weird," Jacob said. "So he's choreographing and dancing for the tour?"

"I guess so," Bella said with a shrug. "I never knew many choreographers did that."

"Me either," Jacob said. "Well at least you'd get to work up close with a professional choreographer, he could maybe give you some tips."

"Maybe," Bella said. But Edward Cullen didn't exactly give off the friendly vibe. Bella didn't really know the guy, but from what she saw of him he seemed really arrogant, maybe because of his high profile job. It probably was a blow to his ego when Bella didn't even know who he was. He could put on a smile and even add the charm, but none of it seem to reach his eyes. Which made Bella wonder why he would bother with such a front if she could easily pick up on it in only two meetings. When he gave Bella the dance job, he didn't even seem excited to have her. It just seemed like now that his job was over, he was through with her. Bella hoped she wasn't reading too much into things, because she really wanted to get along with Edward since she was going to be working very closely with him until the tour ended in a couple of months.

"I can see there's a uneven number of guys and girls," Jacob said snapping Bella out of her thoughts. "Only four female dancers and five guys. I must be sitting next to the fifth female right now."

Bella rolled her eyes at how silly Jacob was being, but smiled anyway. She knew he was only excited for her, "You probably are."

"Shh!" Jacob said. "Angela's starting to sing now."

Bella shot him a look, but stayed quiet. She too was just as interested in seeing the show. Bella had never been to a Angela Weber concert and frankly never would've never gone to one if she wasn't offered her job opportunity. She would never tell Angela if she got to ever meet her or anything, but she really wasn't that big a fan of hers. Angela's songs were catchy and Bella didn't hate her or anything, Bella just had her music artists that she favoured more.

The whole concert was amazing, Bella and Jacob were engaged every minute. Bella started to feel a little bad for never realizing the amazing talent the singer possessed when she performed. Angela had already sang four songs. A ballad and three upbeat ones that showed off all her dancers talent. Bella could tell she was going to love her job right away, working with dancers of Edward's and everyone else's calibre was going to be amazing. Bella was sure she was going to learn so much from working with them that she could hardly wait. The dances were hot, funky, and Bella knew right away just the flavour to add to make them her own without changing Edward's choreography. She spent most of the concert watching the dancers feet instead of watching Angela sing, Bella wanted to be able to pick up the moves quickly when she met everyone to rehearse the next day.

Bella reluctantly found her eyes gravitating towards Edward Cullen's dancing form quite a bit during the show. And even though Bella hated to admit it Edward was good. Really good. His choreography was flawless and it was obvious he was at ease doing them. Bella could see the genuine smile on his face as he danced and she then knew how much he loved his craft. She was more than a little impressed with him, and the dances he partnered up with Angela for were very entertaining. Edward and Angela's chemistry was playful, and it seemed like they had danced with each other countless times before with how comfortable they seemed in the other's presence.

"What are you staring at over there?" Jacob asked, when he noticed she hadn't been watching Angela Weber's performance for a while as the singer now twirled around the centre of the stage, singing her heart out. Jacob followed her sight and noticed Edward Cullen. "Oh, he is really good huh?"

"Yeah," Bella said distractingly and whipped her head back to Angela Weber's other dancers who were now doing some dance that required a lot of hand movement in unison.

Jacob raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

After Jacob had dropped Bella back off at her apartment later that night she had one message on her answering machine. It was from her mother.

"Bella, please stop this craziness. Now listen, all you have to do is just go back to law school on Monday and your father and I will forget any of this ever both know you're stressed and you probably just wanted to get away for a while. But honey, you can't run away from your problems for a job you aren't even serious about. Just go back to school, and I'll have your father drop your car off as soon as we're sure you're going regularly—"

Bella quickly pressed the delete button, she had no desire to listen to her mother's patronizing tone and her assumptions. It was sad how little her parents really knew her, instead of dwell on it Bella decided to work on Edward Cullen's choreography. She had studied Angela's dancers moves relentlessly throughout the whole concert, that she couldn't even remember any of the songs that Angela Weber sang.

Bella was lucky that she actually owned a Angela Weber CD. Before the concert Bella hadn't been that impressed with the R&B singer. That had now changed of course, but Bella's friend Eric on the other hand was like Angela Weber's ultimate stalker slash fan. He loved everything about Angela Weber. Eric was even the one who gave Bella the CD on her last birthday so he could try to convert her into becoming an even bigger fan. Bella knew from Eric that Angela had at least three or four albums out so Bella hoped the one that she had was the same as the concert songs Angela performed.

"Score!" Bella said when she recognized a familiar beat. "Aww! This was the song where the dancers did that complicated move, I hope I get this..."

Bella danced until her limbs ached, she tiredly shut her CD player off, and collapsed on her couch. "Jeez it's this late!" Bella shot up when she noticed her digital clock flashing. "I need to get some sleep, important day tomorrow."

As soon as Bella reached her bedroom, she didn't bother to change. Her bed called out to her and she listened.

The next morning had Bella waking up to the sound of her phone ringing. Bella groaned, and reached over to her night stand to answer the annoying sounding object.

"This is your wake up call," an annoyingly perky male voice said before Bella could get in the usual greeting.

"I'm going to kill you for waking me up Jacob," Bella groaned again tiredly.

"No I think you should be thanking me," Jacob said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Edward Cullen?"

"Damn!" Bella shot up from her bed and swung her legs over the side. "What time is it?"

Jacob chuckled, "Relax, its only 10 A.M. You still have lots of time to meet Edward at noon."

"God Jacob don't scare me like that!" Bella snapped. "You know I'm already nervous."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were nervous," Jacob said softly. "Anyway from the way I see it you already have the job, what's there to be nervous about?"

"Obviously making a good impression on everyone that I'm going to meet today," Bella said standing up, she walked over to her dresser and started digging in. "Jacob I gotta get ready and get something to eat, so I'll call you after the meet and greet slash rehearsal thingy,"

"Alright," Jacob agreed. "Now remember, the important thing today is to just have fun."

Bella managed a smile, "Thanks, talk to you later."

Bella hung up and immediately went to take a shower. When she was finished she changed into a pair of flared fitted gray sweatpants she could dance in if needed and a sky blue tank top. She brushed out her long dark hair and wore it down, Bella wore a blue hair tie around her wrist in case she needed to put it back in a ponytail later. When she had donned her white Nike's again she headed towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack—she was way too nervous to try to eat more then she could.

When Bella was done eating, she realized that she didn't have her car anymore, "Ugh!"

Bella quickly went to call Jacob, but then she remembered he worked Mondays and that was probably where he called her from. "Man, whose could be at home?"

Bella was about to just give up and call a cab when her phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Bella, I'm glad I caught you!" Eric's voice said. "I can't believe you're going to be at the same hotel that Angela Weber and her dancers are staying and that you're going to meet them!"

"Eric, calm yourself please," Bella said rolling her eyes. "Hey, where are you right now?"

"Oh, I'm just at home... I got a late shift today," Eric said sounding a little odd, but Bella ignored it. She was going to be late if she didn't get a ride! "Now about Angela—"

"Eric, how about we do each other a favour..."

Soon Bella and Eric were walking into the entrance of the ritzy hotel they were staying in. Bella had never been inside the place, though she knew that her father had conducted a lot of business there with a lot of his out of town associates and he told Bella by the looks of the place he would stay there for just because... no reason at all. And Bella could see why, though Bella's family had money she had a feeling this place could break even her father's bank account.

"Where are you meeting this guy again?" Eric asked refering to Edward Cullen who they were suppose to meet in the hotel lobby. The excitement was still in Eric's eyes as he looked all around him for Edward, even though he didn't know what the guy looked like.

"He's suppose to be waiting down here somewhere," Bella said, looking Eric over. When it came to dressing, Eric was such a pretty boy with his loose but not too loose pants (he wasn't into the baggy look) and fitted black wife beater under a open collared shirt. He wore simple not too dressy black shoes and the only jewelry he ever wore was his silver ring. Most of all Bella couldn't help but notice Eric's cologne, it was a bit too strong, stronger than usual and that was saying a lot. Oh yeah, Eric was definitely trying to impress today.

Bella just rolled her eyes and continued looking around until her eyes locked upon Edward stepping out of an elevator across the foyer of the hotel. Edward also noticed Bella and he waved her over. As Bella approached Edward, she was kind of glad she had Eric with her, even though his excitement to be around Angela and her dancers was a little much, but he kept her from being much more nervous. It felt good to have a friend with her.

"Hey," Bella greeted Edward. "I hope you don't mind," she said, referring to Eric. "I kinda had car problems."

Edward merely glanced at Eric before saying, "It's fine," and waving it off he turned to Eric again. "Edward Cullen."

Eric shook the offered hand and grinned, "Eric Yorkie, nice to meet you."

"You too," Edward said, leading them out of the foyer towards the elevator. "The hotel has a gym that doubles as a dance studio, that's where we'll have this special rehearsal to get you started on the choreography, and where you'll be meeting everyone."

Bella nodded as they stepped onto the elevator. Nerves had hit her again as the elevator descended and she found herself being tongue tied around Edward who was openly peering at her as if he expected something from her. His hazel eyes were making her nervous so Bella quickly averted her eyes. Luckily Eric who was never one for silence quickly squelched it.

"So whose all going to be at his meeting... anyone famous?" Eric asked hopefully.

Bella rolled her eyes at how obvious he was being.

Edward looked over at him and lightly chuckled, the sound surprised Bella and she looked back over at him now that he was focusing on Eric. Today he was wearing a white wife beater, grey baggy sweatpants and white squeaky clean runners. Even when he dressed down in sweats his clothes looked perfect, not a wrinkle in sight or a speck of dirt. If Bella was right, she definitely had Edward pegged as a perfectionist, no doubt that carried over into his career as a choreographer as well.

"You're not so subtle," Edward finally said. "But I think you're going to be a happy man when we get there."

If possible, Eric's grin grew. "Oh really?" he said to Edward, than he turned to Bella. "Bella, have I told you how much I love you for taking this job?"

Bella smiled, feeling Edward's eyes on her again, "I think you should be thanking Mr. Cullen here for giving me the job."

"It's alright," Edward told Eric as if it was no big deal, he turned to Bella again. "You both can call me Edward you know."

Bella nodded, and decided to test his name on her lips, "Okay... Edward."

"No prob bro," Eric said, waiting anxiously for the elevator to stop. He really was no longer interested in the conversation now that he had found out that Angela Weber would be at the rehearsal for sure! Four years he wanted to meet the dark haired beauty whose soulful voice hypnotized him each time he heard it.

Bella looked over at Eric and almost laughed at the expression on his face, "Eric, you're going to be good right? Should I have made Jacob get off work so I could get a ride?"

"Huh?" Eric said, not even paying attention to her. He had been looking at the number panel at the top of the elevator wanting the elevator to finally get to its destination.

Bella laughed, and Edward almost grinned in amusement. Edward was use to Angela's obsessed male fans, and he usually got annoyed with all of them. But for some reason he was getting a kick out of this guy. Watching the interaction between Bella and Eric Edward wondered if they were more than friends. He wasn't picking up any vibes, but then again there was that other guy that Bella had been eating with at Rosato's. A girl that looked like her was sure to have a boyfriend. Not that Edward cared of course, he wasn't looking for a girlfriend or even looking to date. He wanted nothing to do with any of that again. The only thing he would let himself care about right now was his job—nothing else mattered.

Ding!

The elevator doors finally opened to the basement level of the hotel.

"The gym is right around here," Edward said, gesturing toward them to follow him. He opened up a door, and the three walked in to find a group of people just hanging around the gym chatting with each other. The gym was very appropriate for a dance rehearsal—there was even mirrors that lined the walls so you would be able to see yourself dancing. And right in the centre of the mix was Angela Weber, looking very normal looking in just a tank top and shorts. She had on no make-up and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. The sound of the door closing behind them caused everyone in the room to look up.

Bella focused on Eric, to try to forget how nervous she was feeling. He was staring directly at Angela with a clear look of awe on his face, Bella just wanted to hit Eric on the back of his head so he'd snap out of it. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything to embarrass either of them.

"Edward! There you are," Angela playfully said walking over to them with a mischievous smile on her face. "She my new dancer?"

Edward nodded distractedly.

"That would be me," Bella said with a small frown, when Edward showed no intention of formally introducing her. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

Angela smiled graciously at her, glancing over at the silent Edward with a not so subtle pointed look, "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Angela." She glanced up at Eric with a curious grin and then turned back to Bella. "This a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, sorry this is my friend Eric," Bella said. "I hope you don't mind I brought him."

"Of course not, hello Eric," Angela grinned at him.

"Umm—hi!" Eric barely got out.

Angela laughed, "Let me introduce you guys to everyone."

Now that Angela had taken over, Edward had went over to the side of the gym and leaned against the wall, watching the action. A young woman with short, pitch black hair came to stand by him not a moment later.

"So she's the new discovery you told Angela about," the very tiny woman stated, examining the new female dancer as Angela introduced her to the male dancers who wasted no time flirting and laughing with her.

"Yeah, she's good. Wait till you see her dance," Edward said without looking at the shorter young woman who never wasted anytime in picking his brain or greatly annoying him. Edward fought the urge to groan, he of course knew what she was up to.

"I trust your judgment, although I know for a fact that Kate and Tanya are sceptical of her talent. Not surprising," she said shaking her head as she thought of two of her fellow dancers. She was good friends with both of the girls, but knew they could be trouble when they felt threatened. Especially Tanya. "So... what do you think of her?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and tersely replied, "She's a good dancer."

The young woman knew when to back off, so she just waited patiently until she got to meet Edward's newest little project. She was more than a little curious of the new dancer because Edward hadn't taken a interest in anything except his job for almost two years now. Of course he really needed to find Angela a new dancer, but to bring in a club dancer was not only out of character for Edward, but quite interesting. She wondered what made Edward do it and what was Edward even doing in a club. He never partied anymore. She knew Edward considered her a nuisance at times, but she knew him better than anyone. That meant that he only did certain things for a reason. Hmmm...

"You met all the guys I think... Emmett, Garrett, Eleazar, and Jasper," Angela said with a laugh, the guys antics from before still on her mind. "You're going to love working with them, not only are they hot but they're loads of fun to work with." As Bella studied the guys, she definitely knew what Angela was talking about. Eleazar was Spanish and had a killer smile. Eleazar seemed nice, though he treated Bella with cool indifference, and seemed more into talking on his cell phone than meeting her—Bella heard him murmuring to what sounded like his girlfriend who must've been back home. Garrett was cute and tall with sandy blond hair and the warmest eyes that Bella could stare in all day. Garrett was down to earth and he didn't waste any time in giving her a welcoming hug, which surprised Bella. Emmett had curly dark hair, dazzling eyes, and an upbeat attitude, while Jasper—the final male dancer—was more relaxed with messy blond hair. Emmett and Jasper both acted like brothers—it was just obvious to Bella that the two friends were that close. They were cool guys and gave Bella friendly smiles.

Angela was absolutely right, Bella was already comfortable around the guy dancers. They reminded her a lot of her friends, except they checked her out more. Now the dancers she was a little nervous to meet were the girls. Bella never had many girl friends, and she didn't know how they would react to her. From what Bella had seen of the girl dancers they were all beautiful, but already seemed to be a little territorial.

"Okay, these are a few of the female dancers you're going to be working with, This is Katrina but we call her Kate—not Katie, Rosalie, and the other lead dancer Tanya." Angela introduced. "You're taking over the other female lead spot in case you didn't know Bella."

Bella was surprised but didn't have time to dwell on the news so she smiled apprehensively at the three dancers who all seem to stare back at her blankly. They were all blond and looked like sisters and the only thing really setting them apart was their height. Kate was the shortest, and then Tanya, who was a attractive young woman, but you wouldn't be able to tell with the scowl she seemed to be sporting that day. The glares Tanya automatically gave Bella instantly made her uncomfortable. Rosalie was the tallest and almost matching the boys heights, and while she wasn't smiling, the indifference on her face was more welcoming than Tanya's.

"Guys, this is Bella, the newest dancer," Angela said. "And her friend Eric."

"Hey ladies," Eric said, putting on his award winning smile for them, but quickly went back to focusing his attention on Angela again.

The girls smiled appreciatively at him before turning back to Bella, "Nice to meet you," they all said one by one, some stiffer than the others.

"Finally, we get another girl," Rosalie said with a small friendly smile. Rosalie seemed slightly warmer towards Bella than her other two counterparts, but Bella could still see a wariness to Rosalie as she eyed Bella carefully.

"We're all dedicated to making this Angela's best tour, but I just hope you can pull your own weight... you know with being a dancer of your background," Tanya said, trying to sound nonchalant, but it sounded ruder than anything Bella ever heard. And she wondered what the girl had meant by such a comment. But apparently Angela did, who shot Tanya an exasperated look. Tanya hadn't seem to notice—she was too busy staring Bella up and down intent on making the young woman uncomfortable.

"So is it true that Edward found you in a strip club dancing?" Kate asked bluntly, connecting the dots for Bella. It was obvious these girls didn't think she was on their level only because she never danced professionally and she was found club dancing. Why did girls have to be so catty? If only they knew...

"Kate!" Angela exclaimed in disbelief.

But Bella laughed awkwardly, "You heard wrong, it was Circa. And if you know anything about Arizona, then you'd know it isn't a strip club."

Laughing things off was one of Bella's defence mechanisms, and she tended to use it a lot making it seem sometimes that she was a ditz who laughed too much. She definitely was intelligent in her own right, its just she never knew how to act around people who made her uncomfortable.

"So Eric, you live around here?" Kate flirted, who barely gave her a second glance after seeing her attitude towards one of his best friends.

Angela visibly rolled her eyes at Kate, "C'mon Bella and Eric, there's one other person you have to meet."

Bella followed Angela over to another female dancer who had been conversing with Edward the whole time—she was obviously the closest to him. Because Edward didn't seem interested in talking to anyone else but her, he seemed comfortable in the woman's presence who seemed equally comfortable in his. Though that didn't stop Edward from shooting the woman a few annoyed looks every now and then, the woman only smiled innocently and kept up her inane chatter.

"Alice," Angela said interrupting the conversation with a smirk. "This is Bella, the new girl of our crazy group."

"Yeah?" she said with a smile. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too," Bella said, put back at ease as Alice smiled at her. Bella hadn't even realized how edgy she had gotten after talking to Tanya and Kate who already seemed to have a problem with her.

"And this cutie here," Angela pointed to Eric, who blushed up to his roots. "Is her friend Eric."

Alice greeted Eric too and smiled.

"So now that everyone has met, I think we should get started," Edward said over the chatter, propping himself off the wall he was leaning on as he shot annoyed looks at both Angela and Alice. Edward was still a bit peeved at both of them for butting into his life again earlier that day and wanted to get away from the two women who always gave him a headache and frustrated him beyond belief. Though Edward wouldn't know what to do without them in his life he still got fed up with Angela and Alice about daily. Besides it was time to get down to business, and that was usually followed by a change in attitude within Edward.

"Time to see the Drill Sargent at work," Alice whispered to Bella conspiratorially. Bella wondered what Alice meant by that. She was also surprised that Alice talked to her beyond their greeting each other—the other girls seem a little distant and hesitant to speak to her.

"Everyone get in their places, we need to do a run through of at least three of the songs for Bella so she can see what we're doing and learn them herself," Edward said, getting ready to prep the music. "Then another three songs after that."

"Actually, I watched a lot of the dances last night at the concert," Bella reluctantly spoke up, aware of a lot of the attention focused on her now. "Do you mind if I try the run through with you guys?"

Angela raised an eyebrow in surprise and glanced at Edward and a couple of whispers went through the room. But Bella heard Tanya's voice clear as day muttering, "Who does she think she is?"

Edward on the other hand just stared steadily at Bella as if challenging her, "Are you sure? It was quite dark at the concert, I'm not sure if you could of gotten a good look at everything."

"I'd still like to try," Bella said, earning a supportive thumbs up from Eric who was sitting across the gym to watch them rehearse.

"Go for it," Edward said with a careless shrug, and took a minute to choose a specific song on Angela's CD. Angela glanced over at Edward curiously, he usually just let the first song on the CD play and that was that.

Bella quickly got into place as Edward started the music to the one song of Angela's she was the most confident dancing to. Bella smiled when she recognized the song, her day wouldn't suck after all. Instead of getting into place ahead of them, Edward chose to stay and watch Bella dance, which really unnerved her. She started the steps anyway under Edward's unrelenting glare. She noticed him walk slowly around her further unnerving her as she still executed every move perfectly.

When the song was over, Edward stopped the CD player in the beginning of the next song by pausing it when he noticed everyone had stopped dancing and stood around as if they were frozen. Breathing a little heavier than usual, Bella had noticed a lot of eyes on her time around they were looking at her differently. They were either impressed, in awe, or green with jealousy, and Bella didn't have to guess which one Tanya's was.

"Wow, Edward said you were good," Alice said. "But you've impressed the hell out of me." Bella smiled at the first compliment she had gotten from one of the group. That meant that she had done what she intended; showed a group of professional dancers that there was more to her than just the club girl title they had seem to label her. And to Tanya, oh she could definitely pull her weight. Now the question was could Tanya pull hers? Bella fought the urge to smile smugly, it was her first day and she didn't want them all to continue to make assumptions about her.

"Girl, you have skills, I can't believe you picked up those moves just from one concert," Jasper said, surprising her by giving her a high five.

"Thank you," Soon Bella was surrounded by the guy dancers, Rosalie, and Alice, all giving her props. Kate and Tanya seemed more subdued and looked bored.

"Guys, we're suppose to get Bella caught up on the choreography remember?" Edward said exasperated, bringing their attention back to where it belonged. "Congratulate her later. Now let's start again. Bella you're going to do all the songs with us, I want to see how good you really are."

Bella frowned at his words. For some reason she really wanted to know what Edward thought of her learning the dance steps so quickly. Mostly everyone else had congratulated her or was impressed with how quickly she picked up the choreography, but Edward didn't even seem like he cared. Which lowered Bella's high a little after proving Tanya and Kate wrong. As Edward started giving out orders on how to perfect certain dances throughout the rest of the afternoon, Bella was sure she knew where Alice's Drill Sargeant comment came from. And Bella was right also, Edward Cullen really was a perfectionist. Bella spent the whole rehearsal trying not to mess up on any dance steps in his presence. She was going to show him how good she really was alright.


	5. Friends Forever

**CHAPTER FIVE: FRIENDS FOREVER**

When rehearsal for the day was finished, Bella was sweaty, and her hair was starting to fall from the messy bun she had hurriedly threw it up in when it started to uncomfortably stick to her neck. Bella didn't even want to know how she smelled, she couldn't wait until she would be able to go home and take a shower. Edward had worked her to the bone, Bella had been good at picking up most of the dance steps, but it was obvious Edward wanted her to be flawless. Obviously the other dancers were use to Edward's rigorous training, because none of them seemed as tired and sweaty as Bella was. Bella was annoyed when she noticed that neither Tanya or Kate hardly broke into a sweat. Bella couldn't help but notice the two dancers looked smug about it too. Bella could care less about Tanya or Kate's pettiness, she just decided to hurry over to the still star struck Eric so they could finally be on their way.

"You're almost good to go," Angela told her as she walked over to Bella and Eric. "You're just having trouble with that one part in 'He said, She said'. Great song, but dance hell when you're just beginning."

"I know, and I have to remember all the steps," Bella groaned over dramatically, seeing why Eric was such a big fan of the young woman's. Angela was definitely a cool person.

"Don't worry, Edward would never let you do anything unprepared," Angela said, following Bella's glance to Edward who was blotting the sweat off his forehead with a white towel. "He'll help you every step of the way."

Bella nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Look, tonight is the last night of the tour being in Phoenix, as you probably already know we leave tomorrow morning," Angela said glancing at Eric who been staring at her intently ever since she walked over. Angela blushed at the attention and quickly turned back to Bella. "We were all going to get together and eat in the hotel dinning room or something. It might sound boring... but you guys can come unless you'd rather spend your last night here with your family..."

Bella winced at the mention of her family, but replied, "That's a nice offer," she said getting ready to turn it down, but Eric nudged her in the side. Bella glanced at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She knew he was dying to talk to Angela, he hadn't been able to because they'd all been working all afternoon. Bella sighed, "Sure, do you mind if I invite a couple more of my friends? I was going to get together with them anyway."

"Oh, no problem," Angela said dismissively. "It'll be more of a party that way. I rented out the whole dinning room so no fans could interrupt."

"Cool," Eric said before Bella could get another word in. Bella just smirked and said, "We'll be there."

"I'll see you two later," Angela said, waving after herself as she walked out of the gym.

"God, she is even better looking in person," Eric said, staring at the door Angela had just left out of.

Bella laughed, "What, do you have a crush on her on something?"

Before Eric could reply Edward strolled over with a few pieces of stapled paper in his hand, "Before you go, I wanted to give you this."

Bella looked at the papers in her hand that he just handed her, "What's this?"

"Tour schedule, tour bus assignment, pay information, and a bunch of other stuff for you to check out," Edward said. "That's about it, so I guess I'll see you early tomorrow."

"More like tonight," Bella stated before Edward could leave. He looked confused so she added, "Angela invited us to the dinner thing you guys are having tonight."

"Oh," Edward said, he really had no plans of joining that dinner so he wasn't really interested in discussing it. "No, I'm pretty sure I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left.

"Strange guy your choreographer," Eric commented.

All Bella could do was nod.

When Bella and Eric had gotten back to her apartment later that afternoon, they had found Jacob, Tyler, and Mike camping out on her front porch waiting for her return. Jacob was still wearing the apron he wore when he worked at Gugino's which told Bella he had rushed all the way over to her apartment after work. Tyler was dressed in baggy pants with a Laker's jersey over a white T-shirt, while Mike stood tall in black khaki's and the usual preppie sweater that Mike always wore because he claimed that his generation was never taken seriously because most of the guys in his age range dressed like Tyler. They had instantly threw questions her way, but Bella had Eric answer them while she went to go shower. When Bella was done, she went up front to see what her friends had got up to in her sweats and a olive tank top looking refreshed, and more happy.

The guys had already taken over her front room and were sitting in various places while Jacob was flipping through the packet Edward had handed her before she left. Bella was surprised none of the guys had a game on the TV yet or watching music video's to comment about the latest fast tail girl in a thong. It was usually the times like those that reminded Bella she was the only girl among the loud and crazy hormonal boys.

Before Bella could even get a word in Jacob exclaimed, "You will not believe how much money you're going to be making!"

"Forget that, what about all the places that thing said she was going to be travelling." Mike added, sipping his sprite. Bella could tell that the guys had already raided her fridge. Tyler was now crunching away on what use to be Bella's unopened bag of chips. It came with the territory when having all guy friends, the little fiends were always hungry.

"Where am I travelling?" Bella wanted to know, seeing as she hadn't looked at the packet yet.

"Basically all over the states, some dates in Canada—well most of the dates in Canada were earlier in the tour back in September and October and you obviously missed them—but at least you get to see Los Angeles and Las Vegas." Jacob read from the packet.

"Cool!" Bella said. "And to think I second guessed this job."

"More like quadruple guessed it," Eric said as held up a chip to make a point. "Lucky for Eric you came to your senses."

Bella smiled, "Oh! Guys, did Eric tell you all about how he stared at Angela Weber all day like her stalker?"

"Hey I am not a stalker!" Eric said defensively. "I'm just dedicated."

"Dedicated? I guess you can use that word too," Bella said with an indifferent shrug. "Same thing."

"Don't be so harsh on the boy," Tyler said with a smirk.

"Boy?" Eric repeated. "Whose older than who here?"

Before the guys could get into another round of their endless ribbing Bella interjected, "Did Eric tell you guys about the dinner tonight?"

The guys looked a little confused, so Eric said, "I thought I should leave that up to you since it's your news."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh please Eric, you're more excited than me to go."

"Go where?" Jacob asked. "I thought we were all going to hang here tonight."

"Yeah, we were thinking maybe we'd spend your last night with us doing a movie night or something," Mike added, rubbing a hand through his blond hair.

"Pffft!" Eric waved a hand dismissively. "We do that all the time."

"What's going down tonight J?" Mike asked.

"Well, Angela invited Eric and I to a little get together dinner at the hotel and she said I could bring more friends too," Bella said. "So what do you guys say?"

"Cool," Mike said and the other guys agreed, liking the sound of their evening.

"So whose all going to be there?" Tyler asked.

"Angela and the dancers I guess, maybe more since Angela said she rented out the whole dinning room," Bella said.

"Speaking of the dancers, what were your new co-workers like?" Jacob asked, always asking the hard questions.

Bella groaned, and Jacob looked to Eric for an explanation, "Some of the girls seemed a little..."

"Bitchy?" Bella supplied. "Haterish? Mean? Attitudey?"

"Attitudey?" Mike repeated with a laugh. "Did you just make up that word or do you just like adding the sometimes 'y' like in vowels?"

Everyone groaned, they were all use to Mike's lame jokes.

"Sometimes I wonder how Jessica puts up with you," Tyler said, shaking his head.

Mike stuck his tongue out at Tyler, "Jessica loves me, I'm the one that introduced her to her second love."

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Classic rock," Mike said with a laugh. "Her musical tastes before were worst than Eric's teeny bopper crap."

"Hey!" Eric protested, but Jacob quickly interjected so the pointless conversation couldn't be prolonged.

"Anyways, back to the subject at hand," Jacob said. "You just met these chicks and they hate you? Why?"

Eric laughed, "Probably because Bella proved them so wrong! They thought because Edward Cullen found her in a club dancing that she wasn't going to be able to handle the choreography. Boy, were they surprised when Bella came in knowing most of the choreography, completely dusting them!"

The guys all looked at Bella full of pride and respect, "Go girl!" Mike said in a mock cheerleader voice.

"Bella you learned the moves just from one concert?" Jacob stated impressed.

Bella nodded, "Yep."

"See I told you, this girl is made to dance," Jacob stated as if he was the only one who knew.

Mike just threw a few chips at Jacob, while Tyler finally turned on the TV and turned it to a music video.

"Oh, here we go," Bella said with a sigh. But she was use to it, so she didn't complain. Instead she made fun of the girls in the videos to get her friends hormonal drives in check. Yep it was great to be a girl.

Everyone had met back at Bella's apartment after changing clothes so they could all go to the hotel together. They were all sure to fit in Tyler's mega big Escalade, so they didn't have to worry about taking two cars. Bella had spent most of her day packing up for the tour. She had no idea how hard packing was going to be, and she wasn't sure of some of the things she wanted to bring. She was grateful for the packet Edward had given her, it had a list of things she would for sure have to bring. Some cities were colder than others in November and had snow so she made sure to bring one of her heavier coats too. Looking at her two suitcases and duffel bag Bella was finally satisfied, so she finally went to join her friends in the front room.

Bella's friends whistled when they saw her, like the typical guys they were they were sure to tell her how hot she looked. Most of the time they treated her like their sister and hardly noticed what she was wearing. But when she dressed up, the guys definitely remembered she was of no relation and it was cool to appreciate her beauty. But it also worried them too, and they became big brothers again if she was showing too much skin to attract male attention.

"You guys sure know how to inflate my ego," Bella said with a smile, looking down at her outfit. she was wearing a short black dress that wasn't too casual or dressy and her knee length black boots. She had put her hair up in a simple bun, all she needed was her jacket and then she was good to go. "You guys are lookin' mighty fine too. Especially you Eric, trying to impress Angela much?"

The guys all laughed along with her, while Eric looked away a little to hide the humongous grin on his face, that would surely give away his excitement over saying Angela again.

Bella shook her head and said, "You guys ready?" She said, after retrieving her suede jacket from the hall closet.

Soon they were all piled up in Tyler's Escalade, and what a tight squeeze it was. Tyler was in the driver's seat of course, and Mike beat everyone else to the passenger seat. So Bella was squished in the backseat along with Eric, and Jacob. It would have been no problem, but Jacob was like two people with how bulked he was.

"Uh! I can't sit like this, my butt is getting squished," Bella said, and she instantly thought of the perfect solution the problem. So she sat on Jacob's lap, and draped her long legs over Eric. No way could she stay sitting squished between two guys who all had about thirty to fifty pounds more on her and were a couple of inches taller. "Now this is much more comfortable."

"For you, something pointy and bony seems to be weighing me down," Jacob teased her.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella what have I told you about all that eye rolling?" Jacob asked.

"I won't do it again Dad!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Are you children behaving back there?" Tyler asked as he popped in one of his CD's and took the car out of park.

"Jesus Tyler, did you get new speakers for this thing or something!" Bella yelled to him to be heard.

"Yep, you like?" Tyler asked as he sped down the block. Bella could picture the smile on his face. The guy was obsessed with music in general and loved bumping it to the highest level possible. Bella and the rest of the guys were pretty much use to it, though Jacob still complained about the splitting of his ear drums sometimes just to be a nuisance. It was impossible for Tyler not to bump his music, and if you were going to be his friend, you had to accept it. It never bothered Bella anyway, she loved loud music, just not as much as Tyler.

"Don't kill us now," Jacob called to Tyler, when he nearly ran a red light, and had to back up and wait like everyone else.

"Hey that thing was yellow, then bam! It was red!" Tyler called back as if he was surprised.

Bella and Eric shared the look. Jacob was going to kill Tyler if he got his hands on him, and he would hide the body where no one could find it look. It was never a good idea for Jacob and Tyler to be in the same car. Tyler was a fast driver, the guy loved to speed. But Jacob was as cautious as they came and he hated Tyler's driving habits and constantly feared for his life around him. Jacob used to be living on the high life, but after he got into an accident with his motorcycle he had been more careful. And plus the loud music made Jacob even more nervous, he always said it was too distracting when driving. Jacob was Bella's best friend and all, but even she knew that he needed to lighten up sometimes.

"Obviously that happened because yellow is a warning telling you that the next color is going to be red and you should slow your ass down or hurry up before it gets to red.!" Jacob said annoyed as he gripped the headrest at the back of Mike's seat.

"What was that?" Tyler called back, nodding his head to the music. "I need to hurry up? Dude you know I'll get there in record time." With that Tyler sped off the moment the light turned green, burning rubber in all.

Jacob groaned and covered his eyes as he muttered expletives to himself.

Bella, Eric, and Mike laughed.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Bella told him.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when Tyler finally pulled the car to a stop in the hotel parking lot. When Jacob got out of the car he took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "Thank you!"

"C'mon guys, the entrance is this way," Bella said, ignoring Jacob's antics.

With the help of some of the hotel staff, Bella and her friends found the dinning room and after she gave her name they were let in by Angela's security monitoring the get together. Bella was the first to enter, noticing all the attention on her as four attractive guys followed behind her. Angela automatically got up from the large round table she was sharing with a couple of the dancers and made her way over to Bella.

"Hey Bella, glad to see you made it," Angela said smiling at the group.

"Thanks Angela," Bella said.

"So I know Eric here," Angela said, smiling over at Eric who smiled back. "But who are the rest of your friends?"

"Oh, these are all my best friends," Bella said. "This is Mike, Tyler, and Jacob."

"Cool," Angela said. "Why don't you guys come sit with me, Alice, and Rosalie at our table. I think the table's big enough. Tanya and Kate seem to be focusing all their attention on the guys over there."

Bella followed the direction Angela pointed to across the room where Tanya and Kate were obviously engaged in conversation with all the male dancers who seemed to be eating up the attention.

"Hey girl," Alice greeted, sipping a glass of champagne as Bella and her friends sat around the table. She smirked when she noticed Eric sat by Angela right away.

"Hey," Rosalie said coolly, and I saw Jacob's eyes wander to the blonde's, but she gave him a slightly disgusted stare.

"Hey you guys," Bella said with a smile. "These are the rest of my friends: Jacob, Tyler, and Mike. Guys these are some of the dancers I'm going to be working with, Alice and Rosalie."

"All your friends are guys?" Alice asked wide eyed. "I think I'm a little jealous here."

Bella laughed, as did Angela. "You shouldn't be, they're all just the annoying older brothers I never had."

"Hey!" Tyler protested for obvious reasons. He and Bella had a off and on dating history and even though he knew they were better friends than lovers he didn't want to be thought of as an older brother.

"You guys want to order?" Angela asked. "The waiter should be making his way over here soon. So far we only got drinks."

"What's good here?" Mike asked no one in particular as he picked up a menu.

"Well, we're all not very picky when it comes to this place," Rosalie answered. "A little bit of everything is actually good."

"I think between the whole group we've tried everything," Angela said. "There have been no complaints yet."

"That's good," Jacob said.

"Alice, are you sure your good for nothing brother isn't going to make an appearance tonight?" Angela said with a smile, so no one took her tone too seriously.

"Are you kidding?" Alice asked. "You know how he is now Angela."

Bella looked between the two women confused, "Do you have a brother on this tour Alice?"

Alice looked surprised at the question. She and Angela shared a look and laughed.

"What?" Bella asked, even more confused.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the two giggly girls and filled Bella in, "You didn't know that Edward is Alice's brother?"

"Really?" Bella asked surprised, looking over at Alice. It was obvious now why Edward seemed more comfortable around Alice than anyone else.

"Let's give her a break, she just met us," Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess there's not too much resemblance huh?" Alice asked. Bella nodded, expecting Alice to elaborate but she didn't.

"Word of advice so that you never get on Alice's bad side," Rosalie said. "Never assume she got on this tour because of Edward being the choreographer, she nearly hit me over the head with a case of twenty water bottles when I first met her. This girl is violent even though she's only like five feet tall."

Everyone just laughed. Bella couldn't picture short stuff Alice with her angelic face being violent. But then again Alice's face changed to mischievous just as quickly.

Alice just laughed it off, continuing to smile wickedly, "Thanks a lot Rose, but I'm not that bad. It's just sometimes other dancers alway try to say that I get my jobs because of my big brother." She then quickly turned serious. "But they don't really know Edward if they would believe that. He auditions me like everyone else and is harder on me than everyone else. He takes his job really seriously, and he'd never let anyone mess it up, including the bratty sister who just can't stop tagging along."

"I've known Edward since we were both fifteen, and he isn't the slave driver Alice here can make him out to be because of their petty sibling squabbles, he just happens to be a perfectionist," Angela added. "And perfection is always good... though he does tend to be a little anal!"

"See!" Alice said with a laugh.

Bella barely paid attention as she got lost in her thoughts. Edward and Angela had known each other that long? Bella was curious if there was more to that story. Bella was picking up the vibe that a lot of the dancers had known each other for longer than the two months they had been on tour. They had all just seemed very easy going with each other, and it was obvious many people like Emmett and Jasper for instance already had their chosen best friend on the tour. She just hoped the numerous established friendships wouldn't make it harder for her, considering she was the new girl in the mix. Though Bella knew she shouldn't worry so much, Alice and Angela already seemed so accepting. And Rosalie seemed nice too.

"So why do you think he took a chance on me?" Bella asked. It was obvious the three girls knew what she meant by the nervous looks they shared. Why would a perfectionist like Edward, who took his job so seriously that he didn't make auditioning easy for his sister hire her for the dance job? Bella, a club dancer with no professional background in dancing? At times Bella wasn't even confident enough in her dancing to ever think she could do it professionally. It just didn't make sense.

"One thing I know about Edward is that he definitely knows talent when he sees it," Alice finally said. "And I think we all saw what he saw when you wowed us in rehearsal earlier. Face girl you have talent, that's all there is to it."

After that discussion the waiter finally appeared appeared and took everyone's orders. The conversations were on a lighter note, and Bella's friends had gotten to meet the male dancers who finally came over to intoduce themselves after they got bored with Kate and Tanya's endless flirting. Soon Eric was finally talking to Angela like he had been wanting to do all evening, and he was smiling happily. Jacob, Mike, and Tyler were laughing about something with Alice and the guy dancers so Bella excused herself to go the bathroom when she saw how good everyone was getting along.

Kate and Tanya still didn't seem to like Bella any better, but that didn't stop them from trying to hit on her friends much to Bella's annoyance. So Bella made sure to whisper to Jacob about it so he could warn the other guys. Bella knew she wouldn't have to worry about Mike liking one of them, he was sure he was in love with Jessica, and Tyler probably could see through their act right away, but she was always going to have his back. Jacob probably appreciated the heads up, but it wasn't like he was into the dating scene right now, especially since the messy break up he just had with his ex-girlfriend two weeks ago.

Bella had no idea where she was going when she left the dinning room to find the bathroom, so she asked one of Angela's body guards who only knew where the guys bathroom was. He was no help, so she asked one of the female staff members of the hotel. When Bella had finally found the bathroom, after going she went up to the mirror and reapplied her lip gloss as the bathroom door opened and shut. Bella hardly paid attention to the sound of heels clicking until a familiar voice spoke.

"What, are you gonna start being everywhere I go now?" Tanya asked.

"I was here first," Bella said putting her lip gloss back in her purse, barely glancing at Tanya. She was just about to leave the bathroom when Tanya's hand reached out to stop her.

"Was there something you wanted?" Bella asked annoyed.

"I just thought we should go over some ground rules since we're going to be dancing on the same tour and sharing the same tour bus," Tanya said, folding her arms across her chest in a defiant stance.

"What kind of rules?" Bella asked getting defencive. The tone of Tanya's voice didn't exactly suggest they were going to have a nice discussion. Bella was no push over... okay except when it came to her parents, but no way was she going to take any crap from Tanya, who was obviously trying to intimidate her.

"Edward is off limits and I mean it," Tanya said as she narrowed her eyes on Bella with contempt.

"What?" Bella asked shocked. She couldn't believe that was what Tanya had been wanting to say to her. Her and Edward had barely talked since he hired Bella so she had no idea why Tanya would say anything of the sort. What kind of fruitcake was Tanya? "I don't have an interest in Edward, I just met the guy for goodness sake. And he doesn't exactly bend over backwards to speak to me either, so I have no clue where you're coming from with this."

Tanya scoffed, "That's what they all say, including the girl whose job you took but look what she did."

Bella was even more puzzled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Tanya said. "All you need to know is that you better stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

Was she threatening her? Bella stared at Tanya in disbelief, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Edward and Tanya dating or something? Was that why Tanya was pulling her psycho jealousy act? Whatever it was Bella wasn't going to stand for it. She was tired of people in her life always trying to tell her what to do, and she especially wasn't going to let some bitter chick she hardly knew try to do it either.

"Look Tanya, I don't know what you and Edward have going on and I don't care. Though I don't see why he'd waste his time with a girl who spends all her time flirting with other men," Bella said with no holds barred on her attitude. "He's my choreographer as he is yours, and if I need his help with something I'll ask. And if I need to talk to him, I will. So leave me alone and go threaten someone else who doesn't see what a joke you are."

With that said, Bella left the women's bathroom still burning up with anger and confusion, unknowing she just made her biggest enemy.


	6. Almost Gone

**CHAPTER SIX: ALMOST GONE**

Bella started back towards the dinning room after her little impromptu confrontation with Tanya. She looked up at the sound of an elevator door opening, and she was a little surprised to see Edward standing in the back of the elevator as a couple of patrons boarded. Her curiosity peaked and Bella walked straight to the elevator before she could talk herself out of it. Edward looked at her—surprised—as she leaned against the wall on the other side of the elevator. He was about to address her when he noticed he was surrounded by a few other people who were probably heading towards the underground parking lot. Bella and Edward were the only one's to get off on the gym floor, so Bella followed him quietly until they passed through the doors of the gym. Edward headed over to the stereo while Bella watched apprehensively wondering why he hadn't said anything yet.

"So," Edward finally said. "I guess you were right."

"About what?" Bella asked perplexed.

"That I would see you tonight," Edward said, looking though the CD's had brought with him.

"Oh," Bella said remembering their earlier conversation after dance rehearsal that day. "I was referring to Angela's get together."

Edward nodded, "You're not there."

"I know," Bella said not knowing why she was getting so nervous around him. She was usually more talkative, but Edward didn't seem like the easiest person to talk to. "But I saw you, and I figured you were coming here and I really wanted help with that one part on 'He Said, She said' so I can dance for the show in Wisconsin."

"Aren't you ambitious," Edward stated, not looking up as he placed in a CD and put it on pause.

"I guess," Bella muttered.

"I guess you didn't think that maybe I, would you know... want to be alone," Edward stated, turning his green eyes on her with a glare. "It isn't rehearsal hours."

"Sorry," Bella said, taken aback at his tone.

"No, I'm sorry," Edward said with a sigh. "It's just been a long day."

"It's okay, I'll just go," Bella said, silently berating herself for following after Edward. Bella had no idea why she did it anyway. Maybe it had something to do with what Tanya had said to her.

"No, I'm your choreographer right?" Edward said, stopping Bella in her tracks. "And its not like we have a lot of rehearsals, everyone else pretty much knows all the moves. We just had one today because you're new, but seeing how fast you pick up moves you'll only need maybe one more rehearsal. So I guess I can show you a few things right now since your so determined."

"Determined I am," Bella said folding her arms across her chest. "You do want to have an equal number of male and female dancers by the next show right?"

"I wasn't expecting that much from you," Edward admitted, causing Bella to frown. "But you're right, the sooner the better."

Bella nodded, biting back her tongue. Why did everything he said to her sound like an insult? Bella couldn't wait till she learned all the dance moves for the tour so she wouldn't have to spend another uncomfortable minute alone with someone so rude.

Edward took out the CD he'd just put in and replaced it with Angela's CD while Bella took off her high heeled boots so she could dance easier.

"So, I don't think I need to ask what part you're having trouble with," Edward said, skipping to song number nine on the disc. "So I want you to watch me carefully while I do the whole routine."

Edward quickly got into place in front of Bella as He Said, She Said started up.

"I don't want to be with someone, who would use me like that," Angela's strong singing voice was heard as Edward did the moves that went along with that line. Bella watched Edward as he lost himself in dancing. She knew she was only suppose to watch him him for purely professional reasons, but watching Edward dance—his face was unguarded for the first time that day—she found herself analyzing him instead. She could see that he let a hint of a smile break through the usual stoic expression. Bella wanted to know why Edward couldn't be as carefree when he wasn't dancing. The joy Edward got from dancing reminded Bella of herself. Probably the only thing her and Edward would have in common.

Bella studied Edward's feet carefully as he started doing the steps for the most complicated dance moves of the song. The dance steps were sort of a introduction to the breakdown point of the song. It was where a heavier bass of drums kicked in after Angela was singing ever so softly the first verse. The dance steps matched the beat as it sped up and everything intensified with complexity. Then the song slowed down again, back to the beginning steps of the song.

Edward went over to pause the song when it was over, "Do you have an idea of what you're doing wrong?"

Bella, with her chin resting on her right hand smiled, "I just might." Thinking to herself, she probably would have gotten the move quicker if Edward would have been the one to show it to her earlier instead of the other dancers. But Edward had pretty much just circled her all day as she danced, mostly pointing out what steps she was doing wrong and making everyone else show her the right way. Of course Edward danced, but it seemed to Bella that he spent more time regulating her. It was incredibly frustrating having him in her face and her face only while Tanya and Kate got in a few smirks. For a newbie, Bella knew she had done well her first day of rehearsal so she didn't understand why Edward criticized her more than praised her. The only people who were that hard on Bella was her parents, and she hoped she wasn't leaving home just to have another person being unfair to her.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Well show me what you can do."

As Edward started the song over again Bella tried to relax. Being in a room with Edward was uncomfortable enough, but to have his sole attention on her again would be nerve wracking. Funny how she didn't have a problem with giving him her full attention. Well at least Tanya and Kate weren't there to make snide comments again and share conspirator looks.

"Looks like you're focused, let's get started," Edward said hitting the play button on the stereo.

Bella did the first half of the song confidently, but when the hard part came she tried not to tense up under Edward's relentless stare. When Bella danced, she usually got so caught up in it that she hardly noticed anything around her, but Edward was another story. A constant distraction with his hazel eyes that changed everytime she looked into them. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to fail or succeed. It was a look of blank indifference, but piercing at the same time and when Bella saw it all she wanted to do was avoid it...

"You had a misstep," Edward's voice penetrated Bella's thoughts as he paused the song right in the middle of the heavy drums. "You didn't seem to be concentrating."

"I was concentrating," Bella lied, knowing full well she was a very bad liar. But she didn't care, Edward had a way of making her defencive.

"Sure," Edward said sarcastically, as he rewound the CD a couple of seconds back. "Let's see you do it again. If you don't get it this time, I'll show you the moves by counting all the steps."

Bella nodded as the annoying part as she had come to think of it started up again. She was ready this time, Bella did her best to ignore Edward and focused on her leg work.

When the song was off, Edward paused the CD again, "You got it. Makes me wonder how you could mess up the first time and do it so flawlessly the next."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Bella said sarcastically, knowing it'd be the closest to one she'd probably ever get from him. "Thanks a lot for taking time to do this for me."

"It wasn't for you," Edward told her flat out, taking Angela's CD out of the stereo. "Angela wants her tour to be perfect and it will be."

From the way he spoke, even if his tone was a little brusque, Bella could tell that Edward cared a lot about Angela. It reminded her how Angela had mentioned earlier that she and Edward had been friends since they were teenagers. Even though Bella knew that, she still couldn't resist saying, "You guys must be really good friends huh?"

Edward shot Bella a look, letting her know that he didn't appreciate her prying. It was a harmless question, wasn't it? So why did Edward look so irked? "You could say that."

"Well, alright then. I guess I should get back to the dinner before my friends send out a search party for me," Bella said, sliding her boots back on. "Thanks again!" Bella said with false brightness, then she made an hasty exit.

"Bella, there you are," Tyler greeted her when she came back in the dining room. "I was just about to look for you."

"Oh?" Bella said, ignoring the questioning look he was giving her.

"Yeah, Mike and Jacob have an early day tomorrow and I want to find out the scores to the game I missed tonight. So we were going to go," Tyler said. "Though Eric wants more Angela time."

Bella looked around the room and she saw right away what Tyler meant. Mike was looking pretty bored ignoring Kate and Tanya's chattering, Jacob was staring at his watch impatiently, while Angela and Eric looked pretty chummy themselves as they laughed over something.

"Jeez, I wasn't even gone that long and it seems that Eric has hooked up!" Bella said with a laugh.

"I know," Tyler said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Where were you anyway?"

"I ran into the choreographer for the tour, I basically begged him for help—no big deal," Bella said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Really?" Tyler said. "Do you know all the choreography now?"

"Definitely," Bella said with a grin. "Poor Mike and Jacob, but Tyler you gotta help me break this love fest up before they die over there."

"A slight exaggeration, but I have to agree," Tyler said. "I'll get Eric."

Bella nodded. "Bye, Rosalie. Sorry to take the guys from you."

Rosalie laughed. "It's okay, I should be getting to sleep too. We're leaving for Wisconsin at eight in the morning and the more sleep I have the better because I absolutely can't sleep on the buses for some reason."

"Are they that bad?" Bella asked worriedly, forgetting why she originally came over.

"It could be just me, because Alice is always knocked out before her head even hits the pillow," Rosalie said with a shrug, shying up a little in Bella's presence.

"Well, I'll let you guys say goodbye," Bella said after a pause. "The guys and I will be waiting in the car."

"Yeah, as weird as it may sound, I think they were exchanging numbers," Tyler said.

"What?!" Mike asked, shocked. "You mean Eric might actually end up with a pop star girlfriend?"

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it—it'll never work out," Mike said seriously. "A girl with her status and someone on Eric's level? He's our friend and we love him to death, but come on."

They all nodded, knowing what Mike meant. Eric was a great guy, but he had no direction in life. Eric grew up in a family environment similar to Bella's—with well off parents and good schools. There was just one exception—Eric's parents were actually nice and supportive. All they ever really wanted for Eric was for him to get a degree and get a good job so he can learn responsibility and take care of himself. But of course Eric had to just drop out of college his sophomore year, breaking his parents hearts. So Mr. and Mrs. Yorkie cut off Eric's money they gave him by freezing his bank accounts and told him they were no longer supporting him if he wasn't going to school. So Eric had no choice but to get a job, right now he was working at a pizza place. It sounded strangely similar to what was happening to Bella now, but it definitely wasn't. Even though Eric's parents had stopped financially supporting him, they still supported him in every other way possible. They didn't disown Eric like Bella's so called parents.

"Well if Eric and Angela don't have a successful hook up, what about Jacob and that Rosalie chick?" Mike said as they all got into Tyler's SUV. "They seemed pretty cozy to me."

"Well Jacob definitely was digging her," Mike agreed. "But she's going to be on a tour. Distance equals sure fire way to end a relationship before it began."

No one knew how to continue the conversation so Tyler end up changing the subject by discussing basketball.

"Tyler their offence sucks," Bella said as Mike and Jacob groaned. It seemed like Bella and Tyler were always debating when it came to sports. When Bella and Tyler were dating, Jacob used to joke that it was their own little foreplay—you know loving the fact they were getting each other all riled up. Now though, Bella wished Jacob never told her that. It made her a little reluctant to talk sports with Tyler at times, no matter how silly that sounded.

"Bella, you gotta be kidding!" Tyler exclaimed as the back car door opened, and Eric and Jacob came in.

"About time you guys got in here," Mike said. "It was about fifteen minutes of torture listening to Tyler and Bella argue about basketball."

"Basketball huh?" Jacob smirked at Bella as she sat on Eric's lap this time to get more comfortable.

"Shut up Jacob!" Bella said, no one else even bothered to ask why Bella had quickly turned hostile. Bella and Jacob had so many insides jokes that it was pointless trying to figure out what they're yammering about. "So... get Rosalie's number?"

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," Tyler, who hadn't started the car yet much to Mike's impatience said.

"Why are ya'll trying to be up in my business?" Jacob said playfully, then he waited a moment before saying. "And no, Blondie refused to give me her number. Said she was interested in someone else."

"Aw, it's okay Jake," Bella said. "You seemed down getting into Tyler's, and I quote: 'Death trap vehicle, death machine'."

"Death trap vehicle, death machine," Tyler repeated. "Hey don't be talking about my baby like that! Stella's sensitive."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Your car has a name?" Jacob said through fits of laughter.

"Damn right!" Tyler said seriously. "That ain't no joke."

"Okay guys, let's leave him alone," Bella ordered. "This is his ride and he is driving, we don't want him getting any ideas and kicking us out."

"No Bella, thanks for giving me that idea," Tyler said with a smirk. "I hadn't thought of that."

Eric lightly punched Bella in the shoulder, "Hey you guys, I got some good news."

"What?" Bella asked curiously. "Did you get Angela's number too?"

"Well, yeah, but for another reason," Eric said.

"Oh please!" Mike said. "You were all over that girl like syrup on pancakes."

"Nice imagery Mike," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Bella said.

"Okay, well Bella you know how I took you to your rehearsal and I told you I had a later shift at the pizza place?" Eric asked, as Bella nodded. "Well actually I lied, I was um... fired."

"Fired?" Bella squeaked out, knowing everyone else was thinking what she was. Couldn't Eric keep a job longer than a month? "How is that good news?"

"Because Angela hired me as a roadie/stagehand for the tour!" Eric said excitedly. "One of the guys put in their two weeks notice when they found out their wife was pregnant and he didn't want to leave her."

"Eric, this is great! I'll actually have a friend on tour with me!" Bella said happily.

"I know, and I'll probably get to hang out with Angela more too," Eric said starry eyed.

"Somebody's got it bad," Tyler stated, finally starting the car. Tyler squealed out of the parking lot bumping his music loud.

Back at Bella's apartment she sat watching a little bit of TV squished in between Tyler and Jacob on her couch. Eric had to go home and pack and call his parents with the news, and Mike had either work or school so he said his goodbyes to Bella in the car. Tyler was happy when he found out on Sportscenter that the L.A. Lakers had beat the Sacramento Kings with 108 points to the King's 97.

"I still can't believe you're a Lakers fan," Bella said to Tyler who shot her a look. "Don't get me wrong they're good and everything but they are not the best team in the world! The King's have had a good season so far and they should have won!"

"Oh please Bella, why do you think the Lakers get talked about more than the Kings? Because they're a better team!" Tyler shot back. "Just face it."

"Whatever, that can be debated," Bella said. "But you have to admit, at least the Kings are better than the Bulls."

"Way better!" Tyler laughed, "Yeah, I don't know how a team can go from being on top then sucking worst than the Celtics."

"Truer words have never been spoken my friend," Bella said.

Jacob sighed, "Okay, I love sports and all, but can you two shut up!"

Bella and Tyler laughed, the two of them could talk about sports forever. It was one of the reasons they hooked up and after the break up could stay friends.

"It's getting late you guys," Jacob reluctantly said after a moment. "I have first shift at the restaurant tomorrow."

"Jacob, now you're only going to have six hours of sleep," Bella said disapprovingly. "Why didn't you go home and sleep like Mike?"

"Hey you know I can't sleep when I know my best friend is leaving tomorrow," Jacob said with a shrug.

Bella smiled and put on her valley girl accent, "Aw! You're so going to miss me."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I thought eye rolling wasn't allowed!" Bella pointed out.

"It's only okay when he does it," Tyler playfully instigated.

"Well I'm going to miss you too," Bella said seriously, her happiness fading at the thought of saying goodbye to two of the most important guys in her life. "I'm going to miss both of you guys. Whose going to yell at me for wearing short skirts or argue with me about which basketball team is better?"

"Don't worry," Tyler said. "Eric will be there, and even though he's a little self involved," he said earning a laugh from a sad Bella. "he'll definitely try to be a temporary replacement for us both."

"Yeah, that's just how Eric is,"Jacob said comfortingly.

Bella nodded, putting an arm around both of them, "I'm going to miss you guys... I know my parents know I wasn't in school today, and they'd never let me say goodbye to them."

"Bella don't worry, I know your parents are going to come to their senses soon enough," Jacob said. "It's hard not to miss you."

"I don't think so," Bella said sadly. "You didn't hear my Dad."

"It's okay, try to think about how exciting you life is going to be after tonight," Tyler softly said. He and Jacob shared a look, worried for their friend. Neither couldn't stand Bella's parents, they just hoped for her sake that they were wrong about them when it came to Bella.


End file.
